


The Wolf's Card Game.

by TaiyoWrites



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: But feel free to read and give suggestions, F/F, F/M, First fanfiction ive ever written rip, Fluff and Angst, Igor (Persona 5), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentions of Abuse (tw), Mentions of Suicide (tw), Multi, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Team Bonding, This is really just a self indulgent fanfic, musicals!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiyoWrites/pseuds/TaiyoWrites
Summary: No matter how fast she ran, Taiyo had never forgotten the day her heart had dropped out of her chest, completely and utterly stopped as a gun was held to Akira's head. She felt her insides claw and tail twitch, her mind go completely numb as time stopped around them. It took her a few fleeting moments to realize the wolf that held a clawed paw up to the offenders throat was her, and that the blood that stained her fur was not her own.--Taiyo Arai was the childhood friend of Akira Kurusu, the both of them finding solitude in each other as their school had turned them into outcasts. Now being housed in Leblanc after being put on probation. The two try to live their lives as normal students.But nothing lasts, she supposed. (A self insert! This is mostly just for me to hopefully get better at writing.)





	1. Prologue

       Taiyo wandered into the backstreets of her middle school, trying to avoid the other children's mocking and teasing in the background as she ran into a more open area. Cars drove down the busy street, it was a relatively open spot to be in. But realizing that they wouldn't stop following her until she hid, she quickly glanced around the area for a place to hide. Noticing a small closed alleyway, which was near unnoticeable unless you looked over it twice. She grinned and quickly paced into the alleyway, pressing her body against the brick wall and listening for the sound of her abusers. Their bickering echoed though the alleyway, pissed that they lost sight of her, they quickly walked back to school seemingly annoyed.

        Relaxing slightly as the threat of them finding her now were slim to none, she let out a soft breath of relief. Turning to walk down the alleyway she was in, she found gray eyes staring back at her and sucked in a light breath, almost starstruck by his bright gray eyes. Shaking her head she narrowed her eyes threateningly at the boy, who seemed to take the hint and stepped back slightly.

        "Are you one of them?" She asked cautiously, pointing towards the other alley while quickly looking over him. He was slightly smaller then her, his black frizzy hair and glasses made him look at nonthreatening as possible, almost like a puppy. He shook his head no, and the girl visibly relaxed. "Taiyo Arai." Giving him a smile after the introduction before looking back at the open streets. The boy waited patiently as the girl took his hand and brought him into a open park, before getting a better look at her. Her hair were almost like flames, short and frizzy, but wore two braids in the front. She wore grey shorts with a pastel yellow tank top and knee high boots, a black cap finishing her outfit sat on her head, but the most confusing thing were her bright green eyes. Filled with kind curiosity. 

        "Akira Kurusu" He spoke quietly, watching as the girl tilted her head curiously towards him. She gave him a nod, before letting go of his hand, while Akira's eyes flickered between her hand and his, Taiyo sat down, and pat the area beside her.

        "So.. Akira, you go to the same school as me?" She queried. Akira let out a noise of surprise at the question before nodding. Giggling at his reaction the young girl gave him a bright smile, Akira returning her smile with one of her own, but it turned into a small frown when her face soon turned sour. "I was being chased by some rude kids before I found you" She shrugged, seemingly uncaring about their harsh words. Akira had heard some of the things they said, revolving around 'Slut' and 'Freak'. Not wanting to push his luck of asking why he gave his own reason. 

        "I was on a walk and got lost." He said sheepishly, analyzing her reaction he realized she wasn't going to laugh and continued. "I was walking home from school and some kid took my bag and dropped it behind the alleyway I was in, I can't really find my way home now." 

        Her face morphed from one of confusion to a determined one. She quickly picked up her stuff and brushed off her outfit, before pausing for a second. "Well, I can help you out if you want?" She hesitated, her head turned towards him, and her bright green eyes flickered with uncertainty. He nodded, unable to say no at her puppy dog eyes. She grinned once again. Akira taking note of her almost free nature, if her amount of smiles said otherwise. "Sooo," She started. "What street do you live on?" 

 

* * *

 

        It was almost like fate. She concluded as Akira stopped in front of her house almost 4 years later. Seeing as they've been best friends ever since, and she swore since that day they've never been apart. They grew closer, like siblings as she had none. Her family living across the country. She was given enough money to get by every month. He was almost like a blessing in disguise. He lived two houses down from where she lived, and always stopped at her house a hour or two before school started. She would make him breakfast despite his protests of not wanting to bother her, and they would leave almost hand in hand. The other kids assumed they were dating, all considering the way they just fit together, like a puzzle piece meant for each other. But they were just there. Always there for each other and always understanding. No one understood how or why it happened. But they strayed away from bullying the two, as if one got anywhere near being hurt, the other would stand up for them. They were a unbreakable chain. 

        And no matter what they would always be there for each other.

        "Hey Riri?" Taiyo hummed slightly, bringing the boys attention towards her. He let out a small noise of acknowledgement.

        "I love you."

        "Love you too Tai." He teased as the girl pouted, he quickly ruffled her hair. Her complaints making him laugh as she stuck her tongue out at him.

        And no matter what, that's how its always been. Close as can be they walked into school, a bright smile on each of their faces knowing that they always had their best friends back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!! This is mostly a self indulgent fic, but if you're reading this... uuuh Hi!! Feel free to give me ideas and comments on my writing !!
> 
>  
> 
> Those who oppose fate and desire change.  
> From time to time they were referred to as Tricksters.  
> You are a Trickster.  
> Now is the time to rise against the abyss of distortion.


	2. Arrested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where'd they go dammit!" A male agent snarled. "I can't confirm the intruder's location." He said harshly, before running the other way. 
> 
> "Intruder my ass." Wolf muttered, "look at yourself jackass." Joker snorted, pushing against her in a disapproving matter. Wolf gave him a bright grin.

        A helicopter flew over the lively casino. The bright lights flickers as the people inside bustle around. Quiet music was abruptly taken over as a alarm rang, the atmosphere swiftly becoming tense, chattering ensued as worried faces glanced at each other. People ran around frantically, while others stared in almost mass confusion, worried for their safety. A woman let out a soft gasp as she turned around, causing others to look at her general direction, before realizing what had happened. Two figures had jumped onto a light, their coats trailing behind them, before repeating their actions again. 

        Police had opened the doors flooding into the area, searching for their victim.

        "Huh..?" 

        "There's something here!"

        Their voices echoed loudly as the two figures jumped up onto a ledge, one turned and winked, pointing a hand in the motion of a gun towards the ceiling, and jokingly shot it, before jumping onto a large bright light, meeting up with their partner. The male smirked at her, as she gave him a small smile, looking pointedly at the briefcase and him. The bright full moon shined on them as others stared in awe. She wore a white mask, white wolf ears adorning her red hair, a black feather being held inside her mask. She paused slightly, staring into the crowed as the police flooded in. A smirk replaced her kind grin as she saw police stare up at her. 

        "Up there!" 

        The man held up a hand to press into his headphone before speaking. "They're here, move in immediately." He demanded as the two quickly jumped away.

        The two flinched as loud voices filled their headset.

        "Good now get running!" A voice called, almost teasingly. Filled with boyish nature.

        "This is our only chance." Another voice added. His voice desperate. 

        "Stay calm! You can get away now!!" A voice pleaded, her voice mimicking the one before her. 

        A calm and collected voice cleared the headset. "We'll retrieve the brief case on our end." She confirmed. 

        Distorted words filled their headset, with things such as, 'suspect' and 'confirmed.'

        "Hmm..? What was that..?" A feminine voice said. Her voice nearing concern. 

        "Don't worry about us." The one who started the conversation said. "Just concentrate on getting away!" He urged. 

        The girl nodded to the boy who stood by her side. He nodded in reply, words unneeded as they quickly raced ahead. 

        "I gotta say. Showing yourself above that crowd early was a excellent move." The voice called as the two forged forward. She smirked at these words, proud to make her teammates approve of her and her partners actions. "Nice work as always Wolf, Joker." 

        "I bet Skull couldn't pull that off that smoothly." A females voice teased, as a males voice groaned in the background, letting out strings of curses.

        A male voice tsk'd slightly. "This only happens because you have no sense of aesthetics." He agreed. 

        "There they are!" A agent called, updating their force on the suspect. 

        "Just run get out of there!" The female voice pleaded. As 'Wolf' and 'Joker' ran forward, narrowly avoiding the force in front of them. Words were playing in their headphones, but the two had no time to think about them. Their only objective was escaping the casino. 

        "Stop right there!" "You won't get away!"

        Two guards appeared ahead of them both morphing almost painfully with a mask appearing on their face. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." Wolf snarled as another appeared behind them. 

        "Take'em down you two! You got this!" A voice called out and Joker gave his partner a smirk. The two nodded before taking formation with Joker swiftly jumping up, pulling into a back flip as he ripped off the mask of a shadow. Wolf following swiftly, as she slid underneath it, pulling out a small rod, which quickly doubled in size and turned into a scythe. Pulling the scythe to its neck, she slammed it downwards, effectively cutting off the head. Nodding back to Joker she jumped around the shadow, pulling back to his side. Swiftly, the shadow turned into a dark red color, its body morphing into a way bigger problem. "Shit." Wolf murmured, as it turned into large creature, almost like a centaur three times larger then them. 

        "Preparing power level." A voice muttered quietly before noticeably brightening. "No threat. Get 'em Joker, Wolf!" Nodding slightly the two called out their personas.

        "Persona!" Wolf yelled, a large rod of lightning slamming into the beast. Joker quickly finishing it off with his persona. 

          "Persona." He called smoothly, a large light shining underneath the beast, quickly finishing it off. The two watching as it disintegrated slowly. 

        "Okay, pull out before their backup gets here!" The two gave each other a thumbs up, one sticking their tongue out teasingly. Joker rolled his eyes before tuning into their instructions. 

        "More of them!?" A voice gasped. "Be careful!" She warned. 

        Three agents quickly morphed into shadows, quickly running at one. They backed up swiftly, before retreating, seeing no reason to continue the fight. Jumping up one more time, Wolf nodded towards the door, as words filled their headphones. "Wolf, Joker! Behind you! Go through that door!" 

        Both of them retreated through the door, relieved at the sight of nobody, they stopped as they heard commands in their mics. 

        "You should get out that way! Hurry!"

        "Dude can they even hear us..?!" a boys voice blurted in irritation. 

        "Don't worry, I'm picking up everyone's voices. Just go you two!" 

        They sprinted down the hall, skidding to the left as they opened the door, then resumed their sprint. Slamming into a door impatiently, Wolf quickly stepped out before realizing her mistake, panicking slightly, she hid behind a box.

        "Where'd they go dammit!" A male agent snarled. "I can't confirm the intruder's location." He said harshly, before running the other way.  

        "Intruder my ass." Wolf muttered, "look at yourself jackass." Joker snorted, pushing against her in a disapproving matter. Wolf gave him a bright grin.

The two had resumed into a sprint before a voice cut into their thoughts. 

        "Up ahead! Stop!"

        "This is bad!! Both of you hide now!" 

        Wolf had jumped backwards quietly, hiding behind a box, while Joker tumbled to the side. 

        "You'll never get away if you keep fighting." A voice warned "Hide in the shadows, and sneak past when you see an opening!" 

       Quickly they maneuvered through the shadows. Pressing against each other they listened to the conversation the agent in front of them were having. 

        "Are you sure they came this way..?" He began, unsure. "... Understood, I will continue the search." He sprinted past the two, leaving an opening for them to slip away. Nodding towards each other, they wordlessly ran for the stairs.

        "Now's your chance! Run for the stairs!" The two broke out in sprint up the stairs after hearing their teammates words before stopping hesitantly around the corner, Wolf looked over her shoulder while Joker looked the other way for a brief moment before Joker pulled on her hand leading Wolf as they sprinted past rooms with computers and people looking out for them. 

        "They're not alone, find them and kill them all!" 

        Wolf flinched at the words before shaking her head. They pushed forwards up the stairs in large strides, before realizing they were being chased. They quickly dashed forwards, before stopping and making a sharp turn. Slamming through the door, Joker ran into railing, with Wolf nearly running into his back. Realizing the situation they were in Joker let out a soft groan. 

        "Something wrong?" A girl questioned, "The exit should be just up ahead!"

        "Through there...?" Joker muttered as he stared at the stained glass ahead of him.

        "Seems like it." Wolf complained as she glanced around the rest of the room. 

        "That's just how it is!" A females voice groaned. "After all that commotion the bottom floors completely closed off.." 

        "Hey can you make it??" Another voice questioned frantically. As the two peered at each other, they gave each other a knowing smile. 

        "Over there!"

        Three men stared at them as they held out a gun, almost tauntingly. 

        "There's nowhere to run" A man snarled, edging closer. 

        Wolf put her hand up to her face in thought before giving them a smirk. "Bye bye!" Wolf teased as Joker jumped onto the railing, Wolf trailing along the other side. The two stopped as they met up with each other, looking into the guards puzzled faces. 

        " _See ya~"_ They purred mockingly. Before Wolf took out her Scythe and slammed it against the window, effectively shattering it. Then they jumped, hands across their face, breaking what was left of the gaping window. They spun forwards, a smirk evident on their faces. 

        "What a pair of showoffs."

        "You two are so reckless, you know that?" The two fell on the ground, with Joker rolling onto the ground to prevent any damage, and Wolf using her Scythe to break her fall. The two quickly stayed crouched around the shattered glass, bits of it still raining down on them as they stood up. They looked around the area, before bright lights quickly lit up the area around them. Wolf flinched, her wolf ears pressing against her head, as Joker held up a arm to his face, trying to shield the lights from his eyes. 

        "Enemies here?? These readings.. It can't be!" A shocked voice choked out. Her voice wavering, almost like unshed tears. 

        "What's wrong??"

        "What happened?" 

        "An ambush!!?"

        "Joker, Wolf, can you two handle this??"

        "Joker, Wolf!!"

        "Capture them!" An officer shouted, pointing at the two, words were shouted between officers as the two broke out in a mad dash, officers tailing after them in hopes to end it quickly. Noticing a ladder, Joker pulled Wolf onto the ladder in a spur of the moment get away. He gave the officers behind him a small smirk at his victory before turning back up the later. However instead of a open area, officers cut off his escape. Guns pointed. The man stared into Akira's eyes, as he flipped his gun and slammed it into his shoulder. Akira let out a pained yelp, before dropping off the ladder. Taiyo quickly grabbed his hand, trying to hold them up on the ladder before she was kicked off. Head slamming against the ground her vision quickly swam.

        "Suspect secured." One snared as the area around them cleared to open the way for a man. He let out a small noise of surprise as he looked over the two. 

        "Didn't expect to find some kids." He hummed while crouching near the two as Wolf's vision wavered. "You have your teammate to thank for this." He pulled at Akira's hair, turning his face to him. "You two were sold out."

        Joker gasped quietly as Wolf remained silent, glaring at the man fiercely. 

        "Suspect confirmed! Cuff them!"

        The two snarled as they were cuffed, but unable to run away.

* * *

   

        Soon after their pictures were taken, they were arrested. 


	3. Start

        Taiyo stared at Akira, poking his face intently. He let out a small gasp before looking around. The subway they were in were filled with passengers, who all seemed intent on their own problems.         

        "Ladies and Gentleman, thank you for riding with us today." A voice called throughout the intercom. "We will be arriving in Shibuya shortly. This is the last stop for this line, please transfer here for all subway lines."

        Taiyo stared blankly at Akira, her eyes clouded with confusion and sadness. But Akira recognized the realization swarming in her eyes. Akira looked downwards, his hand finding Taiyo's in a attempt comfort. She squeezed his hand gently as the intercom rung out again.

        "Please look to your left, as the doors will open." 

 

* * *

 

        A woman was running away frantically from a man chasing her. He grabbed her wrist aggressively, pulling her towards him in a attempt to get her to stop moving.       

        "Please..! Help!" She called, her eyes widening with horror. 

        The man quickly clenched his fist, obviously unhappy at the yelling from his victim. His swaying made the two assume he was drunk. Taiyo quickly stepped in, Akira following short after as she grabbed his shoulder and turned him towards her. He swayed side to side unable to catch himself he fell. Taiyo looked down at her hands curiously, as she thought she hadn't done much to invoke someone falling. The man in question quickly sat up, anger replacing his once confused expression.      

        "Damn brats! I'll sue!" He snarled, as he held up his hand to his injured forehead.

        Taiyo and Akira were quickly arrested on the scene, wide eyed as they were pulled into a police car.

 

* * *

 

        "Well... that could've gone better." Taiyo admitted awkwardly. Trying to bring light to the situation. Akira gave a small chuckle, but his face showed held back disappointment.  

        "Are you for real? A mental shutdown?" 

        Taiyo and Akira turned to the female who seemed to be chitchatting with her friend, the noise calling attention to the both of them.

        "It's the truth!!"

        "To a person though? That's gotta be a joke!" She giggled slightly. "You really love that occult stuff, don't you?" The two females broke out in quiet giggles.

        Taiyo and Akira glanced at each other, seemingly unnerved before going turning to their phones.

 

* * *

 

        The two walked down the open sidewalk, Akira had his phone out with a map on it, while Taiyo talked freely, her drawing sketchbook in hand. Taiyo pulled on Akira's sleeve, the sight of a huge crowd filling her vision. "Jesus fuck." She laughed nervously. "I like people and all but this is a lot." Akira only nodded in agreement. 

        Suddenly, both of their phones beeped out a notification, Akira looked down at his while Taiyo fished her's out of her pocket. The two quickly noticed the red eye that grew in size on their phones. Akira narrowed his eyes in confusion, before tapping on it repeatedly. 

        Taiyo looked over his shoulder, before looking at her own. They compared phones multiple times before realizing they both had the same app.

        "Huh." She murmured quietly.

       A close conversation could be heard behind them, before it suddenly came to a stop. Confused, Taiyo looked behind them and saw he had completely came to a stop. Akira looked around and saw everyone slowly come to a stop. The both stood besides each other, looking around nervously before realizing the picture ahead of them. 

        Two blue flames flickered and kindled ahead of them, one spread their wings. Reflecting a picture of Akira, yellow eyed and smirking. While the other formed into a wolf. A glowing moon sat on top of their head and it switched into a picture of Taiyo. Red hair with a black moon etched onto her head and suddenly the two were snapped back into reality. 

        They stared at each other in question. Unable to find words they quickly deleted the app and continued forward.

 

* * *

 

        "Yogen-Jaya, this is Yogen-Jaya" 

        The intercom echoed as the two got off the train. Quickly the stepped on the escalator, their nerves calming once in alleyway. Looking around Akira concluded that this was probably the area they were supposed to be in. 

         _'Starting today, Sojiro Sakura will be taking care of us.'_

        "His house should be in the backstreets of this area right?" Taiyo asked, pocketing her phone. "We should probably ask people for directions." 

        Akira nodded, agreeing with his best friend. Tailing after her as she almost danced in excitement at the new areas around her. Akira smirked, before reaching out his hand to ruffle her hair, much to her displeasure. 

        "Excuse me," Akira started coolly as Taiyo muttered curses, fixing her ponytail. "Can you point us in the direction of Sojiro Sakura's house?" He pulled out a address as the man quickly skimmed it over. Pointing to a small house in the far back. They quickly thanked him and moved forward, Akira following Taiyo's lead. 

        They soon stopped in front of a house with the name plate Sakura positioned on the gate. "Looks pretty." Taiyo commented absentmindedly as Akira rang the doorbell. 

        "Looks like nobody's home." 

        Taiyo and Akira turned towards the noise, realizing a delivery man stood behind them they quickly tuned into his talk. 

        "Oh yeah.. Sakura-san's usually at his cafe at this time." He spoke in realization. "Well, Leblancs in the back alley so I should probably make other delivery's first. Mmm.. next I need to take this package to. Which way would be the fastest way to Leblanc? The alley is too narrow."

        "Guess we gotta find Leblanc." Akira guessed as the two quickly turned around and wandered down the street. 

        "Oh mY goD ITS A PUPPER!" Taiyo whispered excitedly, pointing towards the dog. Akira chuckled at her reaction, pulling her away from the dog as she spoke incoherently. She quickly calmed down as they stepped in front of the cafe. 

        "It looks like this place is Leblanc." Akira spoke staring through the glass.

        "Lets go insideeee." Taiyo said excitedly, her body basically buzzing with excitement. 

        The two quickly stepped inside, the smell of coffee beans overpowering their senses. They looked around the area, an older couple sat at a booth while one sat down in a chair, newspaper in hand. 

        "A public transit bus was driven down an opposing lane with it's customers still in it! The citizens can't live in peace if this keeps up." 

        "I really can't take him seriously with that voice." Taiyo whispered and Akira snickered quietly.

        "How frightening!"

        "What could be going on?" The older woman questioned. "Didn't something similar happen the other day?" 

        "Vertical is the name of shellfish used for farming pearls..." The man on the stool muttered, before glancing at the two. 

        "Oh... Right." He started, quickly putting down his newspaper and stood up. "They did say that was today." 

        "We'll be going now, the payments on the table." The couple said while standing up. 

        "Thanks for coming."

        "This place is in the back alley, so theirs no worries of cars crashing here!" The older man said.

        "A what now?" 

        "There's been a string of those rampaging accidents, you know. I just hope none happen here."

        "That's none of my concern."

        The older couple laughed. "Well, see you next time."

        The man sighed, running a hand through his hair in exasperation. "Four hours for a single cup of Joe." He stared at Akira, then looked over Taiyo. "So you're the kids." 

        "Please take care of me!" Taiyo called her face pulled into a grin.

        "Is Sakura-san here?" Akira questioned. 

        "...Yeah." He said, giving Taiyo a questionable glance. "I'm Sojiro Sakura. You'll both be under my custody over the next year. I was wondering what kind of unruly kids would show up, but you're the ones huh? Have you been told? A customer of mine and your parents know each other Akira, I have no idea about the little lady though." 

        "I'm not little!" Taiyo groaned. "I'm literally not even a inch shorter then Akira what do you mean!" 

        "Well, not that it matters." Soijiro commented, ignoring Taiyo's statement. "Follow me." He turned to a flight of stairs and slowly walked up them. The two trailing behind him. When they reached the top they found a cluttered mess of a room. In which Taiyo sneezed due to the dust. 

        "This is your room." He said, gesturing towards the two beds that sat across from each other. "You'll be sharing, so i'll at least give you sheets for your beds." Taiyo eyed the two beds, thinking that they'd probably be sharing one anyways. All considering she hated sleeping alone... 

        "You look like you want to say something." Soijiro said in amusement, watching Taiyo eye the entire room with a childlike hunger. 

         _"It's big."_  They both responded in unison, leaving Soijiro slightly startled at the fact. He shook his head before responding.

        "It's on you to clean up the rest. I'll be leaving after I lock up each day. You'll be alone at night but don't do anything stupid. I'll throw you out if you cause any trouble." 

        "Oki doki boss." She nodded, Akira agreeing with her. 

        "Now then. I got the gist of your situation. You protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her. He got him injured, then sued you two right?

        Akira nodded bitterly while Taiyo's grin quickly dropped.

        "That's what you get for sticking your noses in a matter between two adults. You did injure him yeah? And now that you both have criminal records, you were expelled from your high school. The courts ordered you two to transfer and move out of there, which your parents also approved. In other words, the got rid of you for being pains in the asses."

        Taiyo flinched, her hands pulling at the hem of her black and white t-shirt. 

        "Its best you not talk about anything unnecessary, I am in the restaurant business you know." He commanded, pulling his arms into a crossed position. "Behave yourselves for the year. If nothing happens, your probation will be lifted." 

        "A whole year..." Akira muttered. 

        "Cause any problems and you'll be sent straight to juvie." He threatened. "We'll be going to Shujin tommorow." 

        "Shujin?" Taiyo echoed questioningly.

        "Shujin Academy, the school you'll be attending." He spoke in exasperation. "We'll be introducing ourselves properly to the staff there. There's rarely a place that'll accept someone like you, you know."

        He started walking down the stairs before he grumbled. "What a waste of my Sunday.. Your luggage arrived earlier, I left them over there." He nodded towards two boxes before heading downstairs. 

        "We'll be living here starting today." Akira acknowledged, looking around the room. 

        Taiyo sneezed again.

        "We should probably clean up." Akira chuckled. "Let's look around first though." Akira quickly opened his box, with Taiyo following his lead. 

         _'Clothes and daily necessities.'_ She thought. Realizing her wallet was there as well, with her multiple phone charms, with anything from Eevee to a black cat, she grinned. She looked over at Akira who seemed to be done unpacking. "Should we start cleaning?" She asked. 

        "Sure." He responded shortly as they started to clean the entire room, music quietly playing in the background.

 

* * *

 

        It took them a hour or two to finish but they were extremely pleased with their job. Mostly everything was dusted off, and the side stuff they didn't need were stacked near each other neatly. Pushing around things to their liking. Taiyo glanced at the window before letting out a surprised gasp. Akira turned towards her, realizing quickly that it was almost completely dark outside. 

        "Have we really been cleaning this long?" Taiyo questioned as she flattened her mattress, putting the sheets that they were given by Sojiro. Akira shrugged, sitting down on his bed before completely collapsing on it. The events of today suddenly dawning on him. Taiyo giggled at her childhood friend before turning to the staircase, listening intently. A few moments later, Sojiro quickly joined them upstairs. Glancing around in pseudo shock. 

        "What the heck? I heard you making all sorts of noise up here but I didn't think you were cleaning." Sojiro said, examining the room. "Actually the place doesn't look too bad." He concluded nonchalantly. "Though it's only natural you'd want to keep your room tidy. Why don't you go to bed for the night. You don't have anything better to be doing, right?" Akira only shrugged. Unable to disagree with his statement. "I'm doing to close up shop and get out of here myself, I won't be the one looking after you two if you stay up late and get sick, you got it?" He gave one last brief glance at the two before heading downstairs. A bell ringing short after.

        Taiyo stared blankly at the wall before turning to Akira. "It's hotttt." She moaned out a complaint, pressing her face against the blanket. Letting out a small chuckle he nudged her away.

        "It's like.. 77 degrees." He retorted cheekily, watching Taiyo's face groan into his blanket, before turning her face towards him. 

        "10 degrees hotter then it should be" She muttered before sitting up. Contemplating her options she took off her shirt. Akira seemingly nonchalant. She sat in her red sport bra and quickly changed into gray sweatpants. "Kay we're good." She declared happily as she quickly rolled back onto her bed. Grabbing her fox stuffed animal in contentment. Akira rolled his eyes.

        "I'm going to change downstairs unlike you, you animal." He teased standing up and grabbing his clothes. Taiyo let out a noise of disagreement as she watched Akira wander downstairs. Staring at the wall she let her grin slip off her face. Tears slightly welling up as she rubbed them from her eyes before she got up and rolled onto Akira's bed knowing he wouldn't care at this point. It was a few minutes the lights were turned off, and Akira joined her in the bed. His voice filling her ears. "One of those nights again?" She nodded slightly, her hand quickly finding and slipping into his. "Do you want me to talk you through it?" He questioned quietly, as he sat in silence. Taiyo shook her head.

        "Just thinking."

        His face pressed against the back of her head. "You know I won't leave you right?" 

        Taiyo hummed.

        "We're a team."

        "We're a team." She echoed softly, as she quickly slipped into sleep. Akira however stared at his best friend, before turning to the ceiling. Lost in his thoughts, he thought back to the reason this all started.

_'Arrest, Trial... Criminal record...'_

 

* * *

   

        "Damn brat! I'll sue!" The man roared.

        Akira and Taiyo were wide eyed as they were forcefully taken away, and pulled into a police car. The man only watching with a smirk and the woman's eyes were clouded with regret and pain.

 

* * *

 

         _'Still.. We couldn't just let that go.'_

 

* * *

 

         _'That day we had to go home early..'_

Akira and Taiyo chatted quietly, as they were planning on going to Taiyo's house for the rest of the weekend. Their pleasant conversation, however was interrupted with heavy arguing. 

        "Just get in the car!" A man had snarled in the distance.

        "Stop it!" A females voice cried in desperation. 

        Akira took one glance at Taiyo, realizing that she was storming ahead, her once upbeat persona was quickly replaced with one of fierce displeasure. 

        _'We heard a man and woman arguing in the distance. Taiyo quickly realized they were up ahead.'_

"Stop it! Let me go!" A woman insisted. Her voice edging on panic. 

        Taiyo only walked quicker. Her footsteps almost slamming into the ground.

        "How dare you cross me?!" He growled, trying to pull her into a limo. His hand around her wrists.

        Akira saw the flickering of headlights and realized they were coming close. He had to make large strides to catch up with his female friend. 

        "No!" 

        "Don't give me that shit." He snapped. 

         _'It had looked like a drunk man was bothering the woman ahead of us.'_

        "O-ow!!" She cried out, as his grip on her wrist quickly tightened. "Please s-stop!" She screamed out. Hoping to catch the attention of those around her. 

         _'She was in danger, and we quickly realized we couldn't ignore it.'_

        "Tch. What a waste of time." He growled. "You think you're worth causing me trouble? Huh?" 

        "I-I'll call the police!" She threatened as her voice wavered at his smirk. 

        "Hah, call them if you want! The police are my bitches, they're not going to take you seriously."

        "N-no! Stop!"

        Sirens blared as it caught the attention of everyone.

         "Someone called the cops, huh? Get in the car! Incompetent fools like you need to shut your mouths and follow where I steer this country!" The man quickly noticed the two standing behind him, and he let out a sneer. "What are you looking at? Get outta my face! This ain't a show. Get lost kids. See? This happened because you're so damn slow! Get in the car."

 

* * *

       

        Akira's face quickly pulled into a frown. His eyes glancing at the sleeping girl besides him and the window before a beep coaxed him out of his thoughts. Taiyo blinked open her eyes, unhappy with this awakening before grabbing her phone.

        "Huh..?" She said drowsily, poking at the app. Akira stared in confusion at the app, he was sure they deleted it earlier. "Didn't we delete this, this morning?" She questioned before pulling it into the trash can. He shrugged.

        "I thought we did, but I guess not." The icon unnerved him, a red and black eye that pulsed on his screen.

        Taiyo let out a yawn, that he was sure sounded like a cat, although Taiyo kept insisting it didn't. She quickly rolled over near the wall covering herself with all the blankets. Akira glanced in amusement. "I thought you were hot?" He said. She turned her face and glared at him.

        "Shush your mouth"

        "Nah"

        "Yes."

        "Nah."

        "Go the fuck to sleep Akira." She groaned, giving up. Akira snickered quietly before turning back to the ceiling.

        _'My eyelids are starting to get heavy.'_ He thought as he put a hand behind his head, and he let his eyes close. Sleep taking over. 

       

* * *

        

        As they came to, their scenery was vastly different from the ones they went to sleep in. Taiyo, was extremely nervous, not knowing where Akira was. "Akira?!" She called out pressing her hands against the bars. "Where are you?" 

        "I'm right here." He spoke calmly.  

        Taiyo looked around, her heartbeat racing. The entire room was a beautiful velvet blue, she thought as she looked around the area. She was asleep on a wooden bed, and her clothes turned into black and white prisoner clothing. Her wrists had large cuffs, with chains hanging off of them.

        Taiyo noticed a [girl](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/megamitensei/images/9/9b/P5_Caroline_and_Justine.png/revision/latest?cb=20160820081904) with platinum hair, almost a bit blond. It was pulled into a braid with her left eye covered. She wore a almost officer uniform. Her shirt was the same blue the room was, a black tie hanging around her neck, and black skirt. A cap on her head and a clip board in her hand. She also had knee high white socks and black ankle high boots. Her eyes quickly skimmed over the other girl who seemed to be wearing the same thing. However her right eye was covered with a black eye patch, her hair pulled into buns. 

        Her eyes shifted to a desk in the middle, the form sitting there, watching in amusement finally spoke up.

        "Tricksters, welcome to my velvet room." [He](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/megamitensei/images/a/a0/Igor_%28Persona_5%29.png/revision/latest?cb=20160819124205) spoke. Taiyo had no way of describing him.  

        "So you've come to, inmate." The one in the buns said harshly. 

        "The both of you in reality are currently fast asleep." The one in the braids spoke calmly. "You two are only experiencing this as a shared dream."

        "You are currently in the presence of our master! Stand up straight!" The one in the buns demanded. 

        "Welcome, I am delighted to make your acquaintance." The man in the middle spoke. ""This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those bound by a "contract" may enter." 

        He paused, letting all of the information sink in.

        "I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well. I summoned you to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well."

        "Let us out!" Taiyo yelled. Her nails digging into the palms of her hands. She was no longer leaning against the bars. 

        "Know your place, Inmate!" The one in the buns scolded, slamming a electric baton against the jail bars, causing Taiyo to jump, and slightly whimper. "Who do you think you're talking to!?"

        Igor, seemed to be uncaring as he spoke. "Still, this is a surprise.." Igor said as he glanced around the room. "The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. To think such a prison would appear as such. You truly are 'prisoners' of fate. In the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you."

    _"Are you kidding me?"_ The two voiced.

        "Haha, worry not. There is a means to oppose such a fate. You must be 'Rehabilitated.' Rehabilitated towards freedom. That is your only means to avoid ruin. Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?" 

      _"We'd rather avoid ruin"_ They answered. 

        "Allow me to observe the paths of your rehabilitation." The two twins stepped in front of Taiyo and Akira. "Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others. To your right is Caroline; to your left is Justine. They serve as wardens here."

        "Hmph, try and struggle as hard as you like." Caroline taunted.

        "The duty of wardens is to protect inmates. We are also your collaborator." Justine spoke. "That is, if you remain obedient." 

        "I shall explain the roles of these two, at another occasion." The two wardens turned to look at Igor. "Now then.. It seems the night is waning, it is almost time. Take your time to slowly come to understand this place. We will surely meet again, eventually..."

        A bell rung out in the room they were in, as the two looked around in confusion. 

        "Time's up." Caroline spoke throughout the ringing. "Now hurry up and go back to sleep."

        The two grabbed something to steady themselves on, as darkness took over.


	4. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>         "We're going to need to take the train to school." Taiyo pointed out. "Do you want me to wake you up early?" 
> 
>         "Sure." He agreed "We should probably head out a hour early, just to make sure we get there on time." 
> 
>         "You sound uptight, like a old man." Taiyo teased as Akira shot a glare at her.
> 
>         "Sorry princess." He scoffed as the two broke out into laughter.
> 
>         "Fight me!" She challenged, watching as Akira raised a eyebrow. "Actually please don't." 
> 
>        

     

  Taiyo woke up groggily, sitting up as she stretched she quickly looked at Akira, who was seemingly still asleep.  _'What time is it?'_  She thought looking over at the clock. 7 am. She quickly shook off her grogginess, seeming that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. She slipped off the bed, careful to not wake Akira up as she walked downstairs with her clothes. She briefly changed in the bathroom, pulling on black knee high socks, and a red and black plaid skirt. She threw on a white turtle neck, and a black cardigan that was buttoned the first 3 buttons. Simple, but looked nice. She thought as she pulled her hair into braids. She stepped out of the bathroom when she was done, and looking around she found Sojiro walking into the cafe. "Good morning!" She greeted cheerfully.

        Startled at the noise Sojiro stared at the girl, his body relaxing realizing it was only just her. "Good morning." He spoke calmly. "I didn't expect you to be up for another hour." 

        Taiyo shrugged. "I usually get up early and make food for me and Akira." She explained, "Is that okay?" 

        Sojiro stared at the girl before sighing slightly. "Refrigerators in the back, any mess you make you will clean up got that?" Taiyo nodded brightly, watching as Sojiro sat down with a newspaper. 

        "Do you want anything Sojiro?" She asked, while rummaging through the fridge. He shook his head 'no.'

        "Got something at home."

        "Okay." 

        She quickly cracked 2 eggs on a pan and put some bread in the toaster. Setting out two plates she also grabbed some water for her water bottle.  _'My parents kinda sent me everything'_ She thought absentmindedly, watching the eggs cook. She quickly cut her egg off, letting it be a sunny side up and scrambled the other egg. Once finished she placed the two eggs on their respective toast. "I'll be right back." She chirped, walking up the stairs to find Akira still asleep. "Akiraaaa." She called, poking him in the side. He let out a grunt of acknowledgement. "I made food downstairs, hurry and get ready." Akira rolled over, before giving her a thumbs up. Rolling her eyes she walked back downstairs, she quickly ate her toast and washed her dishes. 

        She was nearly finished with washing everything when Akira walked downstairs, briefly giving a 'good morning' to her and Sojiro before he scarfed down his food. After he was done, he quickly washed his plate, before sitting next to Taiyo, chatting briefly. 

        "Looks like you're both done." Sojiro spoke up, Taiyo quickly glanced at him, looking over his outfit, it looked [different](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/megamitensei/images/5/5d/P5_portrait_of_Sojiro_Sakura%27s_casual_attire_with_hat.png/revision/latest?cb=20161002175525) then [normal](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/megamitensei/images/0/0d/P5_Sojiro_Sakura.png/revision/latest?cb=20161220024421). "Well let's go introduce ourselves properly to the staff about your transfer. The school you're attending is in the Aoyama District. It'll cost you a bit to ride the train down there, and the route transfers are a pain. I'll drive you two there, but just for today. Let's go." He spoke, walking out the door. "Sheesh, I didn't expect high schoolers to ever be in my passenger or back seat."

 

* * *

 

        The three paced up to the stairs of the school before Sojiro stopped them. He turned towards them, face scrunched up. "Just do me a favor and behave yourselves, all right?" He paused. "Don't get me wrong,, I don't care what happens to either of you, just don't cause me any trouble." 

        The three then walked through the gates.

 

* * *

 

        "Just to reiterate, just so we're clear you will both be expelled if you cause any problems." The [principle ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/megamitensei/images/b/bd/P5_Principal_of_Syujin_High_School.png/revision/latest?cb=20161222213134)warned them, as they all stood obediently in the office. "Honestly, I hesitated on accepting someone like you two. But there were circumstances on our side. You might've done a variety of things, hiding in your hometown. But you will behave yourself here. If you are thrown out of our school, there will be no place for you to go, this is the [teacher](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/megamitensei/images/4/43/Sadayo_Kawakami.png/revision/latest?cb=20161220030038) in charge of your class." He waved indirectly towards a younger woman, probably in her mid 20's with curly short brown hair. 

        "I'm Sadayo Kawakami. Here's your student id's." She spoke, her voice very feminine in nature, almost calming. She handed them their id's. Taiyo gave a brief thank you while Akira nodded. "Be sure to read over the school rules. Any violation will send you straight to the guidance office, and if by chance you cause any problems, I won't be able to protect you at all... That IS your promise, yes, Principle Kobayakawa?" She questioned.

        "They are responsible for all their actions."

        "But really though, why me? There should've been better candidates."

        "It was a sudden transfer, and your class was the only one with two openings."

         Taiyo shifted uncomfortably at the conversation. 

        "If you're done explaining things, mind if we get going?" Sojiro asked impatiently. "I got a store to get back to." 

        "Sakura-san please keep a close eye on them." The principle instructed. "Don't let them cause any trouble outside.." 

        "Well I'll be sure to have a serious talk with them about the situation they're in."

        Ms. Kawakami let out a pent up sigh, before looking to both of them. "Come to the faculty office when you arrive at school tomorrow. I'll show you to your classroom."

 

* * *

 

        The three walked down the empty hallways, before Sojiro spoke up. "They're treating you both like some kinda nuisance. Guess that's what it means to have a criminal record." He turned towards the two, who stared blankly at him. "Turns out your past follows you wherever you go. By the way... if you get expelled now, I won't hesitate to kick you out. Got it?" 

        "We'll be careful." Akira spoke, as Taiyo nodded. 

        "Hmph.." He sighed. "School never changes, huh..?" He turned to glance at the two one more time, before walking out of the school.

 

* * *

 

        "What a troublesome situation." A [teacher ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/megamitensei/images/e/e2/Suguru.png/revision/latest?cb=20170227020020)spoke, he wore a jersey, with curly black hair.

        Ms. Kawakami turned to look away from him, gaze shifting to the floor as she responded. "I can't believe they pushed people with a record on me, any other teacher would be better suited for this.."

        "Why in the world was someone like that admitted here?" He mused, his gaze also shifting to the ground.

        "Who knows." She answered flatly. "It was the principle's decision, I was told it was for the schools reputation."

        He shook his head. "I would've thought that my volleyball team contributed more then enough to cover that."

        "That's certainly true." 

        He crossed his arms, his gaze almost sympathetic. "Be careful, OK? Then again, if anything were to happen, I'd kick out a student like that right away."

        "I keep wishing that they'd just end up not coming to school." She admitted. "Still.. That isn't something I should be saying as a teacher."

        "Well I should be returning to practice.." He spoke. 

        Kawakami's face lit up in recognition. "Oh, right! The tournament's coming up, isn't it?"

        He grinned. "Hehe, having such high expectations placed on you by others is quite a problem in itself. We'll have to work hard to make up for the track team too."

        Suddenly, Kawakami's face dropped slightly. "Yes.. I suppose that's true." She watched as the male teacher bid his goodbyes as he walked off before speaking again. "Why'd it have to be my class?" 

       

* * *

 

        Akira, Sojiro and Taiyo all sat in the traffic, listening quietly to the cars pass by. "Traffic's not moving at all." Sojiro complained openly as he tapped his finger against the steering wheel. "You're taking the train starting tomorrow... So how was it..? The school I mean, think you two can manage?" 

        "It seems fun." Taiyo spoke honestly. "Although I wish they didn't just ignore I was there." 

        "I agree." Akira nodded. 

        Sojiro shook his head. "Do you two even understand your situation? Still, you were expelled once already. To think you'd re-enroll at a different one. It's not like anyone will be sympathetic with you.. If that's what it was like at school, people might say stuff about me in the future too. What some troublesome kids I've taken in.."

        While Taiyo stayed silent, seeming accepting his criticism. Akira spoke up.

        "Why did you take us in?" 

        "I was asked to do it, and I just happened to agree with to it." Sojiro said. "I've already been paid for it too, after all."

        Sojiro was quickly cut off by the radio as they made an announcement. 

        "Again, a subway has derailed at Shibuya Station, greatly affecting the timetable all across the--" The volume turned down suddenly. 

        "... Another accident?" Sojiro wondered openly. "So that's why it's so crowded. There's been a lot of those recently."

 

* * *

 

        A announcer started speaking as people quickly lined up for the oncoming subway. "The inbound train will soon be arriving at platform number one, please wait behind the yellow line--" The subway quickly blazed past, showing no signs of stopping. People were quickly knocked over by the speed as it sped forward. Some yelling out in shock. 

        The people inside slammed on the doors, holding onto the straps of the train while others sat. All of them looked around, frightened. A man slammed at the door. "Hey?! What's going on here??" He yelled. But was not given an answer.

        The conductor pressed forward on the accelerator. Liquid rapidly dripping from his mouth, it seemed to be blood. His eyes rolled back into his head, leaving nothing but whites as the subway screeched forward. People ahead of the subway looked around the entry in confusion. 

        "We're experiencing technical difficulties in the lower line." A voice declared as a man peered around the entry.

        "I don't have a visual either." He confirmed, before realizing the subway was coming at unnatural speeds. The train rammed into the side, collapsing on itself and crashing into side walls as bystanders quickly stepped back in shock. Screams could be heard as parents pulled their children towards them, while others fell to the ground. The subways started toppling over, throwing the people on the inside of the car around. 

 

* * *

 

        "That is direct footage from the accident, according to the police, the engineers life was not in danger, despite his injuries. After questioning even he could not explain his high speed when approaching the station. No further comments were made. Police are still looking for a plausible motive."

        Two figures stared at the TV screen. One a female while the other was a male.

        "It's less of a operating accident then more of a crime of the company and government." A [man](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/megamitensei/images/3/31/Director_of_District_Public_Prosecutors_Office.png/revision/latest?cb=20161222213035) spoke, his hands resting under his chin. "Sight inspectors apparently reported all of this six months ago. The deterioration of the tracks and the ATC, seems a railway company and the Ministry of Transport both turned a blind eye towards truth. There's no way they can hide. This will go all the way to the top." He said gravely. Sae Niijima stared at the TV screen.

        "Now back to our main story." The news reported continued. "With this derailment accident, as well as other recent incidents of unknown motive. Concern is spreading among the general public. Just what could be causing such a drastic change so suddenly in these people? SNN-"

        "Everything is linked. That's what you're thinking, correct?" The man spoke calmly, staring at Niijima. She didn't respond, only staring at the news coming in from the TV. He smiled. "Ah well, are you free? You and I haven't gone for a drink in a while."

        "Thank you sir, but I have another meeting to attend." She politely declined before stepping in front of him and bowing. "I must be going." She turned and walked away, shutting the door as she took her leave. She walked down the stairs quietly, before meeting up with a [younger man](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/GUnaHLxLhQg/maxresdefault.jpg), he turned towards her, a grin on his face. 

        "Did you ask for me?" He questioned. "Is it a case?" 

        Sae shook her head. "Not quite. I want your opinion on something." She spoke firmly, keeping her stride going as she passed the young man.

        "Sure, your judgment is quite often correct though." He praised. "Can we discuss this over.. Sushi? Perhaps? You are making a student work late after all." He added, grin almost etched into his face. 

        "Conveyor belt only."

        "Aw.." 

 

* * *

 

        Akira, Taiyo and Sojiro walked into the cafe, tired out from the events of today. Akira leaned on the counter while Taiyo sat down in a booth. 

        "Damn.. to think there would be that much traffic.. What a waste of time." Sojiro complained "I wasn't able to open the cafe today." 

        "Sorry.." Taiyo spoke quietly. 

        "Whatever.. Just head upstairs. There's something I need to give to the two of you."

        The two of them nodded, before walking upstairs. Sojiro heading after them. As they got to the top, Sojiro had his phone out, scrolling through an app. "Talk about a gruesome accident.. Eighty people were involved." Sojiro mused. He quickly pocketed his phone, and pulled out two small books, one in brown and one in a pastel yellow color. "It's a diary. Make sure you write in this." He tossed the two books onto the counter before speaking again. "You may be under probation, but there are no special limitations on what you do in particular.. Besides following the law, that is. However, I'm obligated to report on you, which is why I'm having you record your daily activities." Sojiro was then cut off as his phone rang. "Hey,, what's up? I'm about to leave right now." His faced turned up into a smile. "Don't worry. I'll be there in no time. Uh-huh, I'll see you soon." He spoke gently. Taiyo concluded he was probably speaking to someone close, like a daughter. "Well, I'm off. I'll lock the place up, so do whatever you want for the rest of night. Oh, but don't mess up my store. If anything goes missing, I'll hand you right over to the cops. You got school tomorrow.. You better head off to bed, all right?" The two nodded as Sojiro left downstairs, leaving the two alone. 

        The two walked up to the table, and picked up their books. 

         _'We should probably do as we're told for now...'_ Akira thought as he put away his book, while Taiyo slipped hers into her bag. 

        "I'm going to head downstairs and change." Taiyo spoke, grabbing a gray shirt and shorts. Akira nodded, while grabbing his pajamas as Taiyo wandered downstairs. After changing, she heard a chime of a phone ringing and she quickly wandered towards it, noticing a public phone sitting on a counter. She picked it up, watching as Akira wandered downstairs towards the noise, she held up a finger. "Hello?"

        "Yo it's me." 

        "Who is this?" Taiyo asked politely.

        "Sheesh, you forgot my voice already? It's Sakura." Sojiro spoke. Leaving Taiyo to give the phone line a sheepish grin.

        "Sorry Sakura-san." She apologized. 

        He let out a noise of acknowledgement before resuming to what he called for. "Uhhh.. I closed up shop, but forgot to flip the sign to closed. It's too much of a hassle for me to go back, so you can flip the sign for me." 

        "Oki doki!" Taiyo spoke cheerfully, as Akira walked to the door, opening it and changing the sign. Taiyo gave him a smile, which Akira returned. 

        "Well I'm sure no one's going to come, even if it says OPEN." Sojiro said. "Thank goodness I was able to reach you, sorry I don't make it a habit to save kids numbers on my cellphone. Anyways I'm glad you answered the phone over in shop. OK then, I'm leaving you in charge of the door sign." Taiyo hummed in response, quickly setting the phone down as they walked back upstairs. 

        "We should probably write in our books." Akira thought out loud, Taiyo agreed quickly pulling it out from her bag, she wrote the events of this day in it, doodling small flowers on it as well. Akira pocketed his book in his bag, offering to take Taiyo's. She thanked him as he took it, laying down in her bed. 

        "We're going to need to take the train to school." Taiyo pointed out. "Do you want me to wake you up early?" 

        "Sure." He agreed "We should probably head out a hour early, just to make sure we get there on time." 

        "You sound uptight, like a old man." Taiyo teased as Akira shot a glare at her.

        "Sorry princess." He scoffed as the two broke out into laughter.

        "Fight me!" She challenged, watching as Akira raised a eyebrow. "Actually please don't." 

        Akira snickered at her reaction before glancing at the ceiling. "We're going to need to go from Yogen-Jaya to Aoyama-Itchome and transfer. It looks like we're going to need to go out Shibuya, then transfer there." 

        "Fun~." Taiyo said jokingly. "Can't wait to be in a subway with so many people I can't move." 

        Ignoring her, Akira went on. "More news about that subway incident... It sounded like a lot of people were hurt, this'll probably affect the timetables for tomorrow too." 

        Taiyo let out a sharp gasp. "The apps here again." She spoke cautiously.

        "But we deleted it last night?" Akira wondered, eyeing the app curiously. 

        "Time to delete it again!" Taiyo spoke in amusement. "Although I swear to god if it comes back, my phone is haunted and I might grab a something to preform a exorcism with."

        Akira snickered. "Make sure to tell me when, I'll give you my phone as well." Taiyo giggled before grabbing her blanket and shimmied under it. 

        "Anyways, good night Riri." She yawned

        "Night Tai."


	5. School?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...What do you want?" He hissed, walking up to Akira threateningly. "You planin' on ratting me out to Kamoshida?" 
> 
>         Taiyo quickly snapped, pushing back the boy and watched him stumble over his feet. She stood in front of Akira like a wolf. "Stay. Away." She snarled. "I don't know who you're talking about, but you have no right to try to intimidate us. So either back off or step off."

         _'I don't need you, I never needed you, you cry all the time and let your emotions take over. You watch people take the wheel for you. You were so easy to step on. It's almost amusing how oblivious you are to the outside world. It's almost as if Akira is staying with you out of pity you filthy slut. Remember that.'_

Taiyo woke up early that day. She quickly looked over at Akira, who was still sound asleep before letting out a breath of relief. Grabbing her brush and uniform she wandered downstairs to find Sojiro in the kitchen. "Good morning.." She spoke, her voice rough. Sojiro glanced at her before turning back to what he was doing. Letting out a sigh she quickly walked into the bathroom taking a quick shower, she brushed out her hair, throwing some shampoo and conditioner in it, quickly finishing it off with a rinse. She quickly got out of the shower, grabbing her cat towel and drying her hair before drying her body. After doing so she brushed out her semi-dry hair and put a black headband in it, and then quickly threw on her uniform. After doing this she head back upstairs. "Wake up Akira." She called, poking his side. He let out a groan before rolling out of bed, rubbing his eyes he glanced up at her. 

        "Morning." He greeted, his voice almost warm. Taiyo gave him a gentle smile before grabbing both of their bags. 

        "I'll be downstairs when you're done." 

        She walked back downstairs, coming face to face with Sojiro. "So you're actually going to school?" He questioned, glancing curiously at her. "Where's Akira?" 

        "I'm here." Akira called, walking downstairs in his school uniform. 

        "I made you both food, just finish it before the customers start coming in."

        "Curry?" Akira asked.

        "What's that reaction for? Just eat it."

        The two gave their brief thanks, quickly eating their share.

        _'!?... I can taste the complex flavors within the bold spiciness.'_ They thought in amazement.

        It took them a minute or two to finish up what was left of their plate.

        "It's time for you two to go." Sojiro notified. 

        "That was really good!" Taiyo spoke up as she finished her plate. "Thank you so much." 

        "Thank you for the meal." Akira added.

        "Huh, turns out you two do have manners after all. Hurry over to school, you'll end up late if you get lost on the way." 

        The two nodded, Taiyo grabbing their bags, handing Akira's over they both were at the door when Sojiro spoke again. 

        "Oh and flip the sign open for me." 

        Taiyo gave her thumbs up as they left, Akira flipping the sign as they both wandered to Yogen-Jaya's station, and entered the subway.

        

* * *

 

         _'There are so many people cramped into this tiny car..'_ Akira thought, as he held his bag to his chest. The only thing keeping him steady was Taiyo's grip on his sleeve cuff.  _'It turns out the rumor about the Tokyo subway are true.'_  Taiyo pulled on his cuff, causing Akira to look at her questioningly. She nodded towards the TV screen. _'They're showing the news up on the LCD screen.. It seems like there are some lingering effects of yesterdays accident.'_

        As the subway bumped over something, causing Taiyo to almost fall over, she shot a helpless glance at Akira. Who only shrugged and shot her a apologetic smile.

        

* * *

 

        "Freedom!" Taiyo wailed as she rushed off the subway. Akira following her off short after, amusement glinting in his eyes. "I've never been so happy to see GROUND!" Akira smiled at her reaction, walking ahead of her, he looked for the next line. Taiyo yelped. "Don't leave me behind!" She whined, running up to catch up with friend. He gave her a cocky grin. 

        "I don't know what you're talking about." He purred teasingly. Taiyo only rolled her eyes as she grabbed her phone, offering a headphone piece to him. He thanked her as they traveled to the next subway. 

 

* * *

 

        "Oh man... Did they say it was going to rain today?" A man asked Sojiro back at Leblanc. 

        "Huh..? It's raining outside?" Sojiro asked, confused.

        "It just started all of a sudden.. This is why I hate early spring." The man complained.

        "That reminds me.. Did they take umbrellas?" 

        "Hm? Who are you talking about?" 

        Sojiro let out a laugh. "Don't mind me. So what'll it be?" 

        "One house blend, please." Sojiro started working on it as a newscaster started talking on TV.

        "The effects of yesterday's subway accident continues on today as various lines suffer delays and--" The newscaster announced.

        "There's been a lot of nasty accidents lately. You know, I mean the subway accident that the news is talking about.. My coworker caught up in it and is the hospital now.." He said solemnly. "But that aside, it's all kinda creepy. The people that caused these accidents supposedly went crazy all of a sudden. I heard that some suffered nervous breakdowns during interrogation." He rambled, Sojiro looked up for a second almost in thought.

        "Huh.."

 

* * *

 

        The two walked off the train, Taiyo seemingly very glad for the time away from a train.  _'This is Aoyama-Itchome.. It took some time but we finally made it.'_

"This sucks!" A girl complained as she held her bag over her head. Several students holding umbrellas or bags over their heads as they ran to school.

        Neither of them had an umbrella, so they stood under a small closed off area, hoping to stay dry. Pulling out their phones, Akira let out a noise of confusion. 

        "Hm?" 

        Their screens showed the app, growing to cover a large part of their screens.

        "That's it, I'm buying a exorcism kit when we get home." Taiyo joked tensely, staring at her screen. The two turned to look at a someone who passed by. Taking off their hood, they revealed a [very pretty girl](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/megamitensei/images/b/be/An_takamaki.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/183?cb=20170426203909). Akira took in a sharp breath, as Taiyo bumped into him, glaring. She let out a sigh, staring at the sky and her surroundings before glancing at them. Taiyo tensed at her blue eyes, watching as her mouth turned up into a smile, she quickly relaxed. Taiyo gave her a small wave, the girl quickly returned it, her eyes brightening. She looked away from the two, glancing back at the open street before Akira and Taiyo looked back at the street as well, seemingly flustered.

        A car pulled up to the side road, rolling down the window the two could see a man with a jersey sitting inside. "Good morning. Do you want me to give you a ride to school? You're going to be late."

        "Uhm.. Sure thank you." She said, her voice was kind and calm. Taiyo noted. 

        The teacher glanced at the both of them, his eyes lingering on Taiyo more however. "Do you two need a lift too?" He asked.

        Taiyo stiffened, stepping slightly towards Akira she shook her head. "I'm fine, thank you."

        "Nah." Akira agreed with a smile, looking curiously at Taiyo.

        Taiyo watched as the window rolled up, the helpless look in the girls eyes. She was lost in thought before a sound of footsteps caught her off guard. 

        "Dammit!" He growled. "Screw that pervy teacher." 

        " _Pervy Teacher?_ " They echoed curiously. 

        No one noticed, but their phones recorded their voiced.

        The boy turned towards them, his blond hair ruffling in the wind. "Huh?" 

        "...What do you want?" He hissed, walking up to Akira threateningly. "You planin' on ratting me out to Kamoshida?" 

        Taiyo quickly snapped, pushing back the boy and watched him stumble over his feet. She stood in front of Akira like a wolf. "Stay. Away." She snarled. "I don't know who you're talking about, but you have no right to try to intimidate us. So either back off or step off."

        Akira stared at her, a smile playing on his lips.  _'You haven't changed since middle school.'_ He thought.

        The boy stared at her in confusion, but clearly took the hint as he stepped back. Taiyo giving a small smirk at her victory, stepped back to Akira's side.

        "Huh? In that car just now. It was Kamoshida." He said.

        The two glanced at each other, It must've been the man in the car.

        "He does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is-- the king of the castle? Don't you agree?

        "The king of the castle?" Akira asked in confusion. 

        "N-no I mean.." His voice wavered. "...Wait you don't know Kamoshida? Are you for real?" He scoffed. "You're from Shujin, right?"

        "You go to Shujin too?" Taiyo asked briefly, glancing at his uniform.

        "What..?" He said in disbelief. "No other high school's got a uniform like this." Taiyo gave a sheepish grin while playing with the hem of her cardigan. "Second-years huh? We're in the same grade then, never seen you before though." Quickly it dawned upon him. "Oh, you two transfer students? Then no wonder you don't know him. This rain ain't too bad, we better hurry up or we'll be late." He turned around, ready to start heading forward before a sharp pain rang through their head. 

        "Ngh..?!" 

         _'I feel light headed for some reason.'_ Akira thought, as Taiyo suddenly flinched at the pain. 

        "Uuugh, my head hurts.. Dammit.. I wanna go home" He mumbled. He started walking, with the two trailing after him.

 

* * *

 

        Akira let go of his head as he glanced back up at Sae, Taiyo quickly curling up into a half ball in the chair.

        "...There was a terrible subway accident that day. You remember it don't you? I assume you know of the uproar that the public calls the 'psychotic breakdown incidents'" She questioned.

        "What does that mean?" Akira asked.

        Sae let out a annoyed sigh. "It was all over the news, and one of the victims included a teacher at your high school. I've no doubt you've heard of them. On that day, were you still an 'ordinary student?'" She asked.

        The two sat in silence, realizing she wouldn't get an answer she sat up. "Let me change the question. You transferred to Shujin Academy, correct? An ordinary prep school that could be found in any city... That's what it should've been." Her eyes narrowed. "What happened around that time? Tell me everything-- truthfully." Akira and Taiyo glanced at each other as they thought back to that day.


	6. Persona!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No- please don't- please." The voice rang out, as it let out a scream. Taiyo quickly sat down, pressing her hands against her ears, hoping to block out the screams.
> 
> "Whoa... Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa... You're shitting me right? This is real bad..!" He panicked "Isn't there some way outta here?! C'mon we gotta do something!"

        Akira and Taiyo wandered after the boy, their face reflecting off their phone. Yellow text appeared, forming boxes while the eye icon quickly took form in the middle, spreading to the ends of the phone. However neither of them noticed this as they were more interested with their small chatter. Stepping into a puddle, once they lifted up their foot, the water that got lifted and splashed around had a strange red hue to it. The two turned around almost expecting to see something. When they were met with nothing they turned to look at each other in confusion,

        However, their phone had strange red ripples with the eye icon pulsating. 

        "Wha?!" The boy yelped, Taiyo nodded towards Akira before walking forwards, only to be met with a [huge castle](http://data:image/jpeg;base64,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). 

        The boy looked around in a daze. "We didn't... come the wrong way though... Yeah this should be right." He spoke, staring at the sign. "Guess we'll just have to go in and ask.." The three of them wandered inside, as ripples affected the castle. Showing glimpses of what the school should've been.

 

* * *

 

        The three walked inside, looking around the place looked like one of a actual castle, with large stairs and giant chandeliers. 

        "Th-that's weird.. Where's the school..?" The boy questioned.

        "Where are we?" Akira asked hesitantly. His gaze shifting to each corner of the building.

        "This SHOULD be the school... I think..." He muttered. Quickly pulling out his phone his eyes widened. "Out of service? Where'd we end up? The sign was for the school, right?" 

        Taiyo nodded. "It was, but this was definitely not the place we were at yesterday."

        "Right? You saw it too!"

        The three turned to see a large figure in blue armor. A mask covering their face.

        "Geez, you freaked me out. Who are you? A student?" Taiyo glanced at the boy in concern. Akira's gaze following hers. "Man, your costumes impressive.. Is that armor real?" Silence. "C'mon! Don't just stand there, Say somethin'." A similar suit of armor marched up to the boy. "...H-hey, what's goin' on?"

        "This must be a prank." Akira spoke calmly. Although his eyes kept glancing towards Taiyo, who seemed to be ready to grab onto something. 

        "You really think so..?" the boy asked, his voice wavering and his eyes searched for any comfort in Akira before the figure stepped forward. "This shit's real.." The other figure quickly stepped up to him, and Taiyo quickly grabbed his sleeve, pulling him towards her and Akira. 

        "We gotta run." She demanded. Her voice showing no room for indecision. The boys nodded towards each other, running towards the exit before they were stopped again by two other guards, who seemed to have no intention of letting any of them leave. One slammed his shield into the boys back.

        "Gah!" He cried out. "Oww.. you're going to break my bones, dammit!" 

        Taiyo looked around, her eyes glaring at the four guards. Pulling Akira towards her she kneeled next to the boy. The four figures closed in on them, pulling them to their feet they heard one last thing before shield slammed against their backs.

        "Take them away!"

 

* * *

 

        "Hey." A familiar voice said

        "Don't make me throw you off this bed." Another voice called, although it had a bit of nervousness in it.  

        "Hey! Wake up!"

        Akira's eyes blinked open, staring two worried faces. Quickly sitting up, he winced at the soreness of his back before shaking his head. 

        "You gave me a scare there." Taiyo said, her eyes shifting to the ground. Her red hair was a mess, and a cut bled from her cheek. Akira leaned forward quickly swiping off the blood and wiping it on the bed. "Are you feeling alright?" 

        Akira glanced at the bars ahead of them, the realization dawning upon him.

        "Yep" He responded, staring at the cut on Taiyo's cheek. Then to the boy. "You two?" 

        "More or less." He answered, while Taiyo stayed silent. 

        "Taiyo?" Akira asked quietly. She snapped her gaze up to Akira. 

        "Just lost in thought." She assured. "I'm okay, just worried that this cut might get infected." 

        The boy nodded. "Looks like this ain't no dream. Uhg, What's goin' on!?" He quickly turned towards the bars. His hands shaking the bars. "Hey! Let us outta here! I know there's someone out there!" After being met with no response he turned back to the two of them. "Dammit! Where are we?! Is this some kinda TV set?" 

        "What kind of TV set knocks teenagers out and puts them in cells." Taiyo growled, her eyes glinting as she stared at the boy. She let out a sigh as he flinched back at her tone of voice. "I'm sorry." She said, biting her lip. "After that hit my heads been ringing the entire time. It has yet to quiet down." 

        He nodded gently. "It's fine. I'm sorry for causing a lot of noise.. And y'know, dragging you all into this." Taiyo gave him a soft smile before a look of terror crossed her face. A scream could be heard echoing the halls, and they had no idea where it was coming from. It rang out, echoing inside their cell. "Th-The hell was that just now..?" The boy asked, his voice mixing with terror. 

        "No- please don't- please." The voice rang out, as it let out a scream. Taiyo quickly sat down, pressing her hands against her ears, hoping to block out the screams.

        "Whoa... Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa... You're shitting me right? This is real bad..!" He panicked "Isn't there some way outta here?! C'mon we gotta do something!"

        Taiyo and Akira examined the room, but quickly came up with nothing. The boy turned towards the bars. 

        "Huh? You hear that?" 

        The three turned to the cell door, watching as the guards from earlier walked forward to meet them. 

        "Be glad that your punishment has been decided upon." A voice spoke. "Your charge is 'unlawful entry.' Thus you will be sentenced to death." 

        Taiyo's eyes widened, her mind swimming with possibilities, her breathing was shallow. Panicked. Akira quickly turned to her, grabbing her hand. Hoping his proximity could calm her down slightly. "We're going to get you out of here okay?" He said quietly. "Deep breaths." Taiyo looked at him helplessly, her eyes trying to convey her inner turmoil as her turtle neck felt as if it was choking her. 

        "Say what?!" The boy snapped.

        A familiar voice spoke up. "No one's allowed to do as they please in my castle."

        "Huh? Wait.. Is that you Kamoshida?"

        "Kamoshida?" Akira echoed as he rubbed his thumb against Taiyo's knuckles, trying to get her to calm down.

        "I thought it would be some petty thief, but to think it would be you.. Sakamoto." Kamoshida? Spoke. "Are you trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven't learned your lesson at all, huh? And you brought two friends this time." He said, glancing at the two. His gaze landing on Taiyo's body suddenly turning lustful and animal like. Taiyo's breath hitched as it became hard to breath. Get me out, get me out, get me out-- 

        "This ain't funny, you asshole!" Sakamoto yelled.

        "Is that how you speak to a king? It seems you don't understand the position you're in at all. Not only did you sneak into my castle, you committed the crime of insulting me-- the king. The punishment for that is death." He smirked. "It's time for a execution! Take him out!." He ordered.

        "S-Stop it!" Sakamoto growled. The doors quickly swung open, and Sakamoto was cornered into the bed. "God dammit..." He hissed. He quickly stood up, and rammed into a guard. Effectively knocking them over. "I ain't down for this shit! C'mon we're getting out of here!" A guard quickly walked up to Sakamoto and punched him in the gut, causing him to stumble backwards. "Nnngh... Owww..." He gasped, quickly kneeling to the ground. 

        "Sakamoto!" Taiyo yelped. They both pushed on the guards backs, trying to get to their fallen ally. 

        "Just go! Get outta here..! These guys are serious!" He yelled.

        "Oh? Running away, are we? What a heartless friend you are." Kamoshida sneered. 

        "We won't leave you!" Taiyo called, trying to peer over a guards shoulder. "We can make it through, just pull through it Sakamoto!" 

        "They ain't my friends." He snapped, and Taiyo quickly flinched back.

        "C'mon hurry up at go!" He yelled, his eyes showing held back tears.

        "What's the matter, too scared to run away?" Kamoshida mocked. "Hmph, pathetic scum aren't worth my time. I'll focus on this one's execution." 

        The guards quickly grabbed him by the arms, holding him up for Kamoshida to do whatever he pleased. 

        "Take this!" Kamoshida snarled, punching his face. Repeating the process until Kamoshida was satisfied. Sakamoto let out a groan of pain. Spitting in front of Sakamoto's face. He could only watch as Kamoshida taunted him freely. A guard freely picked him up by his shirt and threw him back onto the ground. Causing him to let out pained groans. 

        "Sakamoto!" Taiyo cried, as Akira glared at Kamoshida. "I'll have you killed right now." Kamoshida sneered at Sakamoto.

        "Stop it!" Taiyo yelled. Her eyes flickering a yellow color. Kamoshida turned to the two.

        "What...? Don't you dare tell me you don't know who I am, you stupid bitch." He snarled, standing closely to Taiyo. "That look in your eye irritates me!" He hissed, kicking her gut. Taiyo let out a hiss of pain. Akira growled, running to tackle Kamoshida before being pinned to the wall. Unable to do anything.

        "No.. No I don't want to die!" Sakamoto cried out as Kamoshida let out a loud laugh. Taiyo snarled, Sakamoto's cry quickly breaking something inside of her. 

        "This truly is a unjust game, your chances of winning are close to none." A young female voice rang through her head. "But if my voice is reaching both of you, there may yet be a possibility to open to you."

        "What's the matter?" A male voice rang through Akira's head. 

        " **Are you simply going to watch?** " A rough female voice asked Taiyo.

        " **Are you forsaking him to save yourselves?** " They asked in unison, causing Taiyo to look around, the glimmer of yellow in her eyes growing slightly.

        "Death awaits him if you do nothing." The male voice sneered.

        " **Was your previous decision a mistake then?** " The female voice challenged. 

        "Hell no!" Taiyo snarled, the voice in her head quickly growing louder. 

        "It wasn't." Akira said through clenched teeth.

        Sakamoto was quickly lifted into the air. Sword pointed at his neck.

        "I'm sick of being useless!" Taiyo screamed, calling attention to her. "I'm sick of being the one who needs to be saved. I will do the saving, I will be the one who can finally prove that I can be their guardian!" She snarled as the voice in their heads grew louder. 

        " **Very well.. We have heeded your resolve."** A sharp pain shot through Taiyo's and Akira's head. Tears welling up in Taiyo's eyes she slammed her body into the concrete behind her. They both let out pained shouts.

        " **Vow to me.** " They commanded.  **"I am thou, thou art I... Thou who art willing to preform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice."** Their screams growing louder and louder.  **"Call upon my name, and released thy rage!"** Their screams ripped through their throat.  **"Show the strength of thy will ascertain all of thine own, through thou be chained to Hell itself!!"**

The two looked upwards, determination glowing in their eyes.

        "Execute him!" Kamoshida called.

        "That's enough!" Akira yelled. 

        "Step away from him." Taiyo snarled. 

        "What was that..?" Kamoshida hissed, as a guard dropped Sakamoto. His breaths coming in heaves as he stared up at the two. "You desire to be killed that much? Fine!"

        Two guards slammed their shields against their head. Akira's glasses dropping while Taiyo's cut grew in size. 

        Kamoshida smirked as the two were held up, lances at their necks. Their eyes closed with swords edging towards them slowly. Sakamoto groaned as he tried to hold himself up, before falling back to the floor. Staring at them. Kamoshida quickly held his hand up, while the two guards followed his lead. Holding their swords up, ready to swing. 

        The two snapped their eyes open, and a gust of wind pushed the guard with the swords back. However the two with the lances held them up strong. While they raised their heads, it only took a moments realization to notice that they had masks on. Akira wearing a [black and white one](https://i.imgur.com/XoK9oC2.jpg) while Taiyo wore one that was also black and white in color. It was relatively the same shape as Akira's, but with sharp edges at the bottom, like markings. It had a long edge that protruded the right side on the top, while curling inwards to cover her cheek on the bottom. It had a black line that covered the top part of her eye that curled around like a cat eye and four black dots on the underside of her eyes.

        Feeling the mask, the two tried tearing it off, only causing pain, however the two pushed forwards, and in a moments desperation the two cried out in agony as they completely ripped off the mask, causing blood to spill around their faces. For a brief moment their bangs covered their eyes before they looked up, a smirk evident on their faces. While Akira's eyes were yellow. Taiyo's had a noticeable hint of red in them, her hair had several streaks of black in them as well. Quickly, however a blue flame flickered and burned behind them. Dissolving the blood that was spilled. Akira's smirk quickly turned sinister as red flames replaced it. His entire body quickly being covered in flames as Taiyo was seemingly no different. 

        Kamoshida pulled back in shock as a cape formed behind both of them. One with jagged edges. The flames bent forward, ripping and tearing away from their vessel. Chains quickly appearing near Akira, while a sharp howl was heard near Taiyo. They all turned towards her, as her flame ripped away from her, forming into a wolf. A moon black as night on their forehead. The wolfs started multiplying, becoming a total of 6 in the room as they snarled and growled at Kamoshida. Taiyo quickly stood up, her hair blowing through the wind as she smirked. Raising her head she let out a sharp howl that could be comparable to a real wolves, while Akira straightened himself, lifting his arms and breaking the chains of his shadow, watching the wings behind his shadow quickly unsheathed. The motion caused a gust of wind to knock almost everyone in the room down. A guard completely being destroyed while the others went unconscious. The two gave each other a smirk. 

        A wolf quickly wandered towards Sakamoto, and he tensed up. It gave him a nod and positioned itself to not let any harm come to him. "Wh-What the--" Sakamoto spoke in shock as the two smirked down at him.

        "I am the Pillager of Twilight-- "Arsene"!" Akira's shadow spoke

        "And I am the Goddess of Midnight-- "Lupa"!" Taiyo's shadow spoke. 

        "I am the rebels soul that resides within you." Arsene boomed.

        "And I am the voice that has been silenced for too long." Lupa said.

        " **If you so desire, we shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis."** The spoke in unison. 

        " _Give us your power_ " The two demanded.

        "Hmph, very well..." Arsene responded.

        "Prove your dedication to the ones you wish to protect." Lupa said calmly.

        "Who the hell are you?" Kamoshida snarled. "Guards! Start by killing those two!" The two quickly collapsed onto themselves, becoming floating pumpkins. Ready to do as their king says. "I'll show you the true strength of my men."

        " **Detest the enemy's before you! Change that animosity into power.. and unleash it!"** Arsene and Lupa hissed. 

        "Come!" Akira yelled. 

        "Awaken!" Taiyo yelled. Curiously, a moon lit up on top of her head.

        "Eiha!" "Kouha!"

The two knocked both of their health extremely low. Quickly recovering, the pumpkins attacked them, dealing little to no damage. 

        " **Swing your blades!"**

        Akira wielded a dagger while Taiyo quickly grabbed a large rod hanging off the side of her waist. Picking it up, blue flames wrapped around it, causing it to form into a scythe. 

        "Well that's useful." Taiyo said absentmindedly.

        They quickly rushed the enemy, using their blade to finish off the last of their health.

         **"This power of ours is yours."**  Arsene and Lupa decided before swiftly vanishing.

        Taking a moment to realize all that happened, Taiyo collapsed to the floor, with Akira quickly grabbing her waist before she fell. 

        "Hey Riri.." She coughed. "Let's not ever go into a castle again." Akira could only manage a weak smile before Sakamoto spoke up.

        "What..."


	7. Escaping the Castle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taiyo breathed out a sigh as she stood in front of the Faculty Office  
> 'I wish I stayed home.'

        Akira and Taiyo glance at their outfits, seeing as they had changed. Akira wore a all [black coat, with red gloves and a dress shirt,](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/8ZUAAOSwDrNZQ1CV/s-l300.jpg) while Taiyo had worn a shall that extended into a cape which was white in color. White wolf ears adorned her head, and her hair became much more wilder and untamed. Underneath her shall she had a skintight black suit that had a gradient, going from black to a whiter gray. She had above the elbow black gloves, that started with a spiked metal wrapped around it, and on her waist she also had metal wrapping around it. Connected to the metal was a piece of transparent cloth that draped downwards, gray in color.  Around her legs, she also had metal wrapping around it. Behind her she had a wolf tail that she could move around herself. Taiyo quickly stood up and patted down herself.

        "What was that just now...?" Sakamoto asked hesitantly.

        "You little..!" Kamoshida sneered, walking up to the two of them. 

        Sakamoto got off the ground, charging into him and pushing him onto the floor. "Argh!"  

        "Hah! You like that, you son of a bitch!?" He yelled triumphantly. 

        Taiyo felt overwhelmed with almost mother like pride.

        "Lock the cell!" Akira yelled.

        Sakamoto glanced at the ground, his eyes locking onto the keys. "You mean this?" Akira nodded as the two dashed out the cell. Sakamoto quickly locking it as he left. "OK! It's locked."

        "Damn you!" Kamoshida snarled.

        "Hey...! What was that just now?! And... Your clothes..!" Just as the words left his mouth, Akira and Taiyo's outfit quickly disappeared, reverting to their original uniform. 

        "You bastards!" Kamoshida yelled.

        "God. this is effin' nuts! Anyway's lets scram, you two lead the way." Akira nodded as Sakamoto threw the keys he was holding into the river.

        "Goddamn thieves! After them! Don't let them escape!" 

        Taiyo turned towards Kamoshida, her eyes narrowing. 

        "Y-you bastards!" Kamoshida repeated. "You think you can get away with doing this to me!?" 

        Courage quickly filled Taiyo's senses. "We can and we will you sick freak!" Taiyo snarled. 

        "I don't give a shit! I ain't down for any of this!" Sakamoto directed towards Kamoshida. "C'mon! Lets get out of here!" The three quickly broke off into a running start, stopping at a broken bridge.

        "We gotta jump across." Taiyo advised. "It's probably our only way out." The three quickly jumped over the bridge.

        "All right! We can keep going this way." Sakamoto grinned. Turning left they were met with a large water fall, quickly thinking Taiyo jumped onto a crate, before jumping onto another one. Effectively getting to the other side. They sprinted down the ledge before running into another cell. Akira pointed downwards, getting on his knees to crawl in the small space. Sakamoto and Taiyo nodded at each other, Taiyo following after him. "Crap! My bags stuck!" Sakamoto exclaimed, turning her head Taiyo quickly held out a hand, pulling him into the small space. Giving his thanks they forged forwards. Turning to the left they walked across the bridge.

        "Dude is this a drawbridge?" Sakamoto questioned. 

        "Look around, what is this place?" Taiyo spoke softly, her confidence draining from her one moment of spotlight. 

        They proceeded forward, before Sakamoto hissed. "Hey! We gotta hide."

        They sat behind boxes, peering through the cracks as they watched guards marched forwards.

        "Over there... They're lookin' for us, right?"

        "I assume so." Taiyo muttered.

        "I ain't playin' along with this anymore! We gotta find a way outta this goddamn place!" 

        They turned to their left, cautiously watching for guards before sprinting up the spiral staircase. 

        "If this goes up, you think it heads to the exit?" Sakamoto asked. Once they reached the top however, they were all out of breath. Sakamoto panted heavily before catching his breath. "I-Is this the exit? Hey! Let's get the hell outta this place!" Bursting through the doors, they realized that wasn't the exit. "This ain't the exit? What the hell is this place?!" They ran left before realizing there were cages hanging from the ceiling, people hanging in the cages. 

        "H-Hey look.." Sakamoto blurted. "We really did hear people screamin'.. So we ain't the only ones who got captured!" He paused. "Is.. Uh. Is he okay?" 

        As they pushed ahead they noticed a bridge ahead of them. "There's something up there. A bridge... and a statue?" Sakamoto questioned. "Dammit, the bridge's up! Isn't there some way to lower it?!" 

        Realizing they were coming to a dead end, Sakamoto let out a groan. "Another dead end..? Dammit! How the hell're we supposed to get outta here?!" 

        "Hey... You there." A unfamiliar voice called. "Blondie! Frizzy hair! Lady! Look over here!" Turning to the cell they were next to, they found a [cat](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/megamitensei/images/6/68/P5_Morgana_character_artwork.png/revision/latest?cb=20160505181742)? It held onto the bars, shaking them.

        "What is this thing!?" Sakamoto exclaimed.

        "You're not soldiers of this castle, right?! Get me out of here!" It pleaded. "Look! The key's right there!" 

        "We're trying to get the hell out of here..!" Sakamoto growled.

        "Sakamoto!" Taiyo scolded, before kneeling towards the cat. "Where's the key buddy? I'll get you outta here.      

        "But he looks like a enemy!" Sakamoto spluttered. "I mean look at them!" 

        "He's trapped in a cell, why would he be a enemy?" Taiyo countered, throwing a glare. 

        "A cat?" Akira questioned. 

        "I am NOT a cat! Say that one more time and I'll make you regret it!"

        Stomping was heard close by. "They're catching up already.." Sakamoto gulped. "Shit, there's still no service. Ain't there any way to contact someone outside?! How they hell do we get out?"

        "Wanna know where the exit it? Let me out and I'll take you there. You don't want to get caught and executed, right?" It bargained. 

        "You better not be lying." Akira said. 

        "I'm not lying! It's the truth!"

        "This thing sounds like it's all talk." Sakamoto said. 

        "If you two want to get out on your own then be my guest. I'd rather try to help someone who knows the way better then me then go in blind." Taiyo hissed. The two glanced each other as Taiyo quickly unlocked the cell door.

        "Ahhhh... Freedom tastes so great!" It exclaimed.

        "Can you show us where the exit is now?" Taiyo asked, brushing off her leggings. 

        "Now, where's the exit, you monster cat." Sakamoto snarled. 

        "Don't call me a cat! I am Morgana!" Morgana hissed. 

        "Sakamoto!" Taiyo scolded once more. 

        He rolled his eyes. "Fine _mom._ " 

        "Thank you." He grinned. "Follow me, and stay quiet."

 

* * *

 

        "It's fourth period already..." Ms. Kawakami hesitated. "Sakura-san said that they both left the house this morning. Should I contact the police...? No.. That'll just be more of a hassle..." Looking back at her paperwork she let out a sigh. "What did I do to deserve this?"

 

* * *

 

        "Oh well..." Sakamoto spoke. "Guess we just gotta follow it." Following Morgana, they came upon the statue they found before. "What're you doin'?" He asked.

        "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm lowering the bridge." It stated, deadpanned. "Frizzy hair, Lady, you both seem to pick up things faster then blondie over here, try checking around the mouth of this statue, OK?" Akira gave a brief nod, lifting his hand towards the mouth he pulled downwards. In return the bridge came down.

        "How were we supposed to know to do that?!" Sakamoto exclaimed in shock.

        "Hmph, amateur. Come on, let's keep going!"

        Running forward Sakamoto yelled in shock. "Oh shit! Oh shit it's them!" He cried out as he realized the guard standing in front of them.

        Taiyo's and Akira's outfit quickly transformed into their outfit from before.

        "Tch! You amateur!" Morgana called out. "Stay still! Hey you two!" He pointed towards the two of them. "You can fight, right? Let's go!"

        Morgana quickly jumped up, before yelling. "Zorro!" 

        Bursting into blue flames, a [persona](https://static.zerochan.net/Shin.Megami.Tensei%3A.PERSONA.5.full.2100329.jpg) appeared behind him.

        Ryuji gasped. "You got one of those things too!?"

        Morgana smirked. "We will promptly shut them up!" 

        The guard quickly melted into two different beings, a demon and another pumpkin.

        "Damn shadows.. They've taken up intercept positions!" Morgana scowled. "It means they are holding nothing back, and are seriously trying to kill us!" Taiyo and Akira glanced at each other worriedly. "I'll back you up." Morgana assured. "So fight like your life depends on it! Let's go!" Nodding, Akira quickly called out his persona.

        "Come!" He demanded, the familiar figure loomed behind him. "You're mine." He casted Eiha, watching as the spell quickly formed underneath the demon. It rose up, dealing damage to it. Taiyo quickly raised up her hand, the familiar wolf appearing behind her. Morgana hissed at it under his breath, watching as it shot a glare at him.

        "Lupa!" She called. "Kouha." A x quickly formed over the pumpkin, dealing a good amount of damage towards it.

        "Hmph, I knew you were a amateur." Morgana grinned. "This is how you fight! Zorro!" He called, his persona casting a wind like damage to the pumpkin knocking it's health down almost completely. It fell over, almost like it was weak from the attack.

        "Strike at a enemy's weakness to knock them down! Use that opening to strike again!" He explained. "That's the most basic of basics! Remember it well!"

        "Some skills have varying elements." Taiyo realized. "So each enemy must be weak to a certain element, if we find that weakness, we can deal more damage and knock them down. Then we can use that opening to go again." Morgana nodded, looking pleased with himself. 

        "Nice job Lady." He congratulated, as Taiyo looked extremely pleased with herself as well. "C'mon, let's hurry up and get through this!" Morgana quickly called his persona one more time, finishing off the pumpkin. Grabbing his knife, Akira rushed the enemy, finishing it off.

 

* * *

        

_Akira and Taiyo leveled up!_

_Akira: Level 3_

_Taiyo: Level 3_

_Arsene and Lupa learned a new skill!_

_Arsene: Cleave_

_Lupa: Bufu._

_Lupa, is a Bless and Ice user. Strong against bless and ice, with a weakness to fire and a drain of curse. Although having many strengths she lacks physical bulk, and can't deal physical damage as well as others._

 

* * *

 

        "Not bad!" Morgana admitted, as Sakamoto quickly stood up to regroup with them. "Both of your persona's are pretty powerful!" 

        "Persona...?" Sakamoto asked wide eyed. "You mean that thing that comes outta you guys all dramatic-like?"

        "Yes. You saw how Frizzy hair and Lady here ripped off their mask when they summoned it, right? Well, everyone wears a mask deep within their heard. By removing that..." Morgana was cut short as Akira and Taiyo's outfit quickly disappeared again.

        "Huh..? They turned back to normal..." Sakamoto stated in confusion.

        "Hm, looks like neither of you two have full control of your powers yet. The transformation usually shouldn't normally dissolve like that. After all-" Morgana was cut short once more as Sakamoto groaned. 

        "Rrgh, that's enough! This crap doesn't make any sense!"

        "Can't you sit still and listen for once. Blondie?!" Morgana growled. 

        "Morgana." Taiyo warned, as he quickly flinched at her tone of voice.

        "Don't call me Blondie! My name's Ryuji.."

        Morgana opened his mouth to speak before his eyes met yours. He let out a groan of submission before shaking his head. "Actually, there's no time for me to lecture you! You want to escape this place in one piece right? Let's go!" He paused. "Oh, but before that.. take these. Use them carefully, OK?"  He handed a type of medicine to each of them, Taiyo giving him a soft smile. 

        "Thank you Morgana." She said genuinely, watching as Morgana's face tinted red. 

        "I-It's no problem. Come on, we should probably hurry. It's not much farther to the exit."

 

* * *

 

         "Just make sure you're still good on health, OK? We don't want you getting severely injured before we got out, there's also still a chance we'll end up having to fight in here." Akira and Taiyo nodded. The four quickly jogging forward.

        "Woah!" Ryuji yelped. "Hold on a sec!" Turning to him, the three stared in confusion as Ryuji peered into a cell. "I feel like I've seen this uniform somewhere." He thought out loud. "Dammit I'm too flustered! I can't remember a damn thing!"

        Morgana cut him off. "Come on, let's go!" He insisted. 

        "Hold on dammit!" Ryuji hissed.        

        "What is it? We need to go, fast!"

        "But who are these guys?" Ryuji persisted.

        "Do you really think you have time to worry about other people right now?!" Morgana argued. "Besides they're-"

        "There!" A armored soldier bellowed. The bridge was swiftly lowered, as the soldier marched in front of them. Showing no sign of letting them through.

        "You should've listened to me.." Morgana complained.

        "Let's fight." Akira said, light quickly surrounding him and his clothes changed. 

        "Let's get this over with." Taiyo affirmed, her clothes quickly changing as well. 

        "I'm glad you two stick with your guns." Morgana praised as the guard transformed into two fairies. 

        "Isn't that scary, I sure love fighting a rip off Tinkerbell." Taiyo said sarcastically, as Akira chuckled slightly. 

        "Persona!" Akira called. He cleaved his target, which insta-killed it. "Glad our new move worked." Akira said, Arsene seemingly liking his compliment. 

        The last standing fairy attacked Morgana, dealing little to no damage. 

        "Lupa!" Taiyo called, the moon glowing on her head. "Let's take it up a notch. Bufu!" Lupa howled as shards of ice quickly caved in on the fairy. Tearing through its health, and killing it effectively. "Good girl." She purred as Lupa quickly faded away. 

 

* * *

 

_Morgana leveled up!_

_Morgana: Level 3_

 

* * *

        

        Again, their clothes quickly faded away into their school uniforms as Morgana spoke. "All right! Let's get away before more show up!"

        "Hold on, we can't just leave these guys here!" Ryuji exclaimed.

        "You really don't get it do you? Hrgh.. There's really no time to explain. Look, I'm going. If you don't want to follow be my guest!" Taiyo glanced worriedly at Ryuji, as he let out a groan.

        "Dammit... Fine I'm coming!" Ryuji caved as they took off after Morgana.

 

* * *

 

        "The entrance hall is right above here! The exit's close, keep it up!" Running to the entrance they came from, they ran to a hall besides it. 

        "Phew, we're here." Morgana said.

        "Finally! We're saved!" Ryuji said, running to open the door. Pulling on it, he realized it was locked. "It's not opening? Did you trick us you jerk?!" He growled unhappily.

        "Don't jump to conclusions, over here!" Morgana pointed out, opening the door behind him.

        "H-Hey wait up!" Ryuji spluttered, as the three followed after him. "How are we supposed to get out from here. There aren't even any windows!!" 

        "Uhg, amateur this is the most basic of basics." Morgana groaned in disappointment. 

        Taiyo and Akira glanced around the room before their eyes came in contact with something.

        " _The ventilation shaft?"_  They asked in unison. 

        "That's right!" Morgana congratulated. "As I thought, you're both a natural at this! It leads all the way outside."

        "I see." Ryuji thought. "So we just gotta get that metallic mesh off.." Climbing on top of the book cases he pulled on the mesh. "And a one and a-- Whoa...!" he yelped as the mesh came off. Crashing onto the ground he let out a pain groan before getting up. "The enemy didn't hear us did they? Seriously, we're finally getting out of here..!" He celebrated. 

        "You should wait on celebrating until after you get out." Morgana deadpanned. "Now get going!"

        "But... what about you?" Ryuji started.

        "Are you not coming with us?" Taiyo asked, worried for her new found friend. 

        "There's still something I need to do." Morgana answered. "We're going our separate ways."

        "Don't get caught again." Akira said.

        "Heh, you better be careful too." Morgana grinned. "See ya." 

        Taiyo watched as Akira and Ryuji hopped onto the bookshelf, Akira glancing at her, she gave him a look that hopefully conveyed that she'd be there soon. He nodded before heading out.

        "Hey Morgana." She spoke quietly, crouching near him. He turned curiously towards her. "Thank you for your help there, If you ever need anything just find me alright? My name's Taiyo, just look for me or Akira and I'll come get you as soon as possible." He stared at her wide eyed, before giving her the biggest smile she's seen. It was quite adorable.  

        "Don't worry about it Taiyo, thank you." He grinned. "You should get going." Giving one last glance at her friend she quickly jumped on top of the bookshelf, quickly heading out to where Akira and Ryuji were waiting.

        "Those three seem helpful." Morgana thought absentmindedly. "Especially the frizzy haired one and Taiyo.. If my judgment's correct." He glanced determinedly up at the vent. "If I need anything I can go to her huh..?"

 

* * *

 

        The three of them walked into open streets, Ryuji and Akira panting as Taiyo took in slightly heavier breaths. 

        "Did we make it...?" Ryuji asked.

        Akira pulled out his phone, before a voice was heard talking from it. "You have returned to the real world. Welcome back." It said, having a automatic and robotic like voice. 

        "Huh..? Returned?" Ryuji questioned. "Does that mean we got away?" 

        "Probably." Akira answered.

        "I dunno what to think anymore." Ryuji admitted as he ran a hand through his hair. "What was all of that anyways!? That castle? and Kamoshida! and that weird cat. The hell's going on!"

        "What's with the yelling? Are you students from Shujin?" A aggressive sounding officer exclaimed. "Cutting classes are we.?"

        "Huh? No!" Ryuji said. "We were trying to get to school-"

        "And we got lost. My apologies officer." Taiyo cut him off. "We're new to the area, and we got met with many dead ends, and got off the wrong station. Please do not worry about him, he was taking us to the school." 

        "Are you two his friends?" He questioned.

        "Yes sir, I did not mean to get us here this late." She bowed. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience." 

        Ryuji stared at her as the lies came smoothly from her mouth. Akira smirking slightly.

        "Then you should go to school, take him with you." 

        "Yes sir, sorry for taking your time." She bowed once again, before turning to the direction they came from, swiftly grabbing both of their hands before they could start any trouble. 

        "Why'd you cut me off!" Ryuji snapped, thoroughly annoyed.

        Taiyo turned on her heel. Her eyes blazing with pent up anger. "I am not trying to get to school later then possible because you decided it would be a good idea to tell the officer that we were at a castle! Nobody would believe that Ryuji, stop trying to make yourself look worse." She snapped, turning on her heel once more leaving him flabbergasted. 

        Akira could only give him a apologetic smile. "She gets like that when she's really tense." He explained. "Once she cools down she'll apologize, but it's best to not talk to her until then." 

    

* * *

 

        "A Minister of Transport announcing his resignation..." The SIU director chuckled. "Things are going as planned... Sae Niijima... That reminds me..." Pressing his head against his hand's he let out a groan. "... Better to leave it for now."

 

* * *

        Taiyo felt bad, not the kind of bad that mad you want to ball up and cry, but her words most likely stung Ryuji, a boy she just met who went through the exact same things she did. Of course, she was to stubborn to turn around and just tell him sorry, so she trudged forwards. Coming to the gates of the school she walked forwards, being stopped by the Counselor. 

        "We got a call from the police. Where were you roaming around until this time?" He demanded.

        "My apologies sir. I got lost, as I am new to this district. I will take any consequences you give me." She said, her head bowed. Kamoshida stepped forwards, looking at the girl. 

        "Let her go, she's seems like she's telling the truth." Kamoshida spoke up. Taiyo tensed immensely at hearing his voice, did he remember? 

        "Well.. If you say so." The counselor said hesitantly. 

        "Thank you sir." She spoke, bowing her head. "I promise it will not happen again." 

        "Have we met somewhere?" Kamoshida asked, his eyes widening.

        "I was near the girl in your car sir." She responded.

        "That's right, I remember now.. Well, I'll look it over this, just for today."

        "I'm sure you've heard from the principal, but if you cause any trouble you'll be expelled. Understand?" Kamoshida spoke, his eyes narrowed. 

        "Yes I completely understand. My apologies." She responded obediently. _When in trouble, never speak against a adult._

        "Good. At any rate, hurry up to the faculty office. I'm sure Ms. Kawakami's tired of waiting." Taiyo nodded.

         _'It's like the castle, and this is where the castle should be..'_  Taiyo thought, as she quickly moved past him anxiously.  _'Is this what they mean about returning to the real world? What world was that palace in? It's obvious he doesn't remember anything.'_ Her head began to ache as she thought more about the situation.  _'Lupa?'_  

        Her entire mind had calm down as she thought about her persona, like it knew she needed assistance.  _'Can you... speak?'_

        A clear voice suddenly broke through her thoughts.  _' Do you need something?'_ The voice responded as Taiyo flinched at the calm voice.  _'No, I apologize.'_ The voice let out a quiet snort, before resuming back to her own thoughts. 

        Taiyo breathed out a sigh as she stood in front of the Faculty Office.

        ' _I wish I stayed home.'_

 

        


	8. Ryuji Sakamoto.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back guys! Sorry for the long wait for those who read this :)

        Clutching their heads, Taiyo looked upwards at the seemingly unsure woman. Her face seemed contorted in thought. 

        "The school turned into an old castle...? A talking cat?" She paused, glancing at the two. "...Are you hallucinating from the overdose? I won't put up with you two if you're both just joking around." Eyes drifting to her watch she remembered her time was short before letting out a short breath. "I'm going to have you continue the story.  The one who received a "calling card" from the Phantom Thieves was an Olympic medalist... An alumnus from Shujin Academy- the PE teacher Suguru Kamoshida.." Pulling out cards from her bag, she had placed a picture of the man and a card titled "Phantom Thieves" on the table. "It's true that what he did were deplorable crimes from.. Indulging.. In his desire. He confessed to it all. But there should've been no connection between the two of you since you had just transferred." Her glare turned harsh. "Why did you target him?"

        Akira hesitated, his hand fidgeting as he stole a look from Taiyo, a small nod coming from her general direction. "I'll.. Tell you later." He muttered. 

        Sae stood up her body shaking, filled with anger. "That is unacceptable!" She snarled. "Try to recall once again!"

        Glancing back down at the desk, the two tried to recall their past situation.

 

* * *

 

        Standing around, she waited for her childhood friend to show up. ' _Hopefully they didnt get lost..'_ Taiyo mused internally brushing off her leggings absentmindedly before looking up. Akira stared at her, his mouth dipped into a frown.

        "Are you feeling okay after all that? I know that you're probably really nervous." He asked gently. Smiling, Taiyo grinned at him, although Akira could see it didn't quite reach her eyes. 

        "I'm okay, could be better. Although I need to apologize to Ryuji at some point.." She trailed off. "Let's go inside." Nodding in agreement, Akira followed her in, watching the bustling room go about its business, people sneaking glances at them. Walking up to Ms. Kawakami, the teacher's demeanor diminished. She let out a sigh, mumbling an "Unbelievable.." Before shifting to them. 

        "You two were over half a day late on your first day..?" Ms. Kawakami groaned. "Can you two explain yourselves?"

        Taiyo quickly parted her lips to speak, her hands fidgeting nervously before Akira cut her off. "We got lost." 

        'Thank you' Taiyo's mouthed towards him once Ms. Kawakami stared back down at her paperwork. Her sigh ringing out through the room, she turned back to the two.

        Raising an eyebrow, she looked irritated at their answer. "How could you have been lost for this long? It's almost lunchtime. Well it's true that you two are new to the area.. But you're both still too late nonetheless. Will you pull yourselves together? You both were given fair warning yesterday." Groaning she shook her head, pressing her palm to her temple. "Regardless.. I heard you two were caught along with that Sakamoto-kun?" 

        "That "Sakamoto"?" Akira asked curiously. 

        Rolling her eyes she sighed once more. "Don't get involved with him, OK? He's nothing but trouble. He wasn't like that when he was devoting his time to track and field though.." Curiosity spiked through Taiyo, although she knew it wasn't her place to pry, the words left her thinking. "...Anyways, breaks almost over. Classes will end after fifth period today because of the subway incident. I'll have you introduce yourselves once class resumes. Follow me." 

 

* * *

 

        "By the way, when you introduce yourselves.. Be serious about it, even if you're lying to the class, OK? Do NOT say anything unnecessary." Nodding the two followed her, unwilling to disagree. 

        A sharp eared female turned to her friend, her head nodding to the two of them. "You think that's them?" She muttered questioningly. 

        Her friend perked up, eyes widening. "Huh?! Like the ones in the rumors?" 

 

* * *

        

        Mixtures of murmurs and mutters echoed throughout the class as the two wandered in the room. Taiyo's red hair swaying slightly as her bright green eyes dimmed at the sight of so many people. Many with more then likely malicious intent. 

        "Being super late on their first day?" A kid quietly whispered to his desk mate. "They really are insane." 

        "They look normal though.." A girl murmured to her friend.

        "The guy might slug us if we even look us in the eye.." A gaudy student muttered.

        "The girl looks like a total whore though.." Another guy whispered. "I mean do you see her?" 

        Flinching, Taiyo looked away, her eyes trying to look at anything but the students ahead of her. Akira could only give her a sympathetic glance as the teacher let out a cough. "Settle down.." The once busy room came to a stop, as all the students redirected their attention her. "...Well, I'd like to introduce you all to the new transfer students; Taiyo Arai, and Akira Kurusu. Today we had them attend from the afternoon on since their need to settle into the new area." Pausing, she stared the two down. "Alright, please say something to the class."

        Taiyo hesitated, feeling Ms. Kawakami's stare bore into her head, before speaking. "I'm Taiyo Arai, it's nice to meet you." She spoke quietly. Her hands playing with the hem of her cardigan. Akira introduced himself in the same matter, readjusting his glasses every so often. 

        The class turned to each other, a girl whispering. "He seem's quiet... but I bet when he loses it.." 

        "She's looks so shy, she's probably a easy catch." Another guy smirked. A small chuckle coming from his friend. 

        "But.. They were arrested for assault right..?" A brown-haired student asked worriedly.

        "Uh.. So.." Ms. Kawakami mused. "Your seats will be.. hmm.." She glanced around the room in thought before pointing to two seats, both by a window, one behind the other. "Over there. The two that are open. Sorry but can the two people nearby please share your text books for today?" 

        Rolling her eyes, the brown-haired student huffed. "This sucks." 

        A small noise came from a student, Taiyo's eyes quickly drifting towards him they widened. He had scratches all over his face, a band-aid placed right under his right eye. 'Poor baby..' She thought as the two of them moved to their respective seats. Taiyo trailing after Akira as he sat in the seat behind hers. Realizing who she sat behind, Taiyo perked up slightly. It was the girl she saw earlier. Giving her a slight wave, the female's eyes widened before waving back. "Your that girl.." Taiyo whispered softly. Her eyes darkened, smile turning into a frown as she looked away from Taiyo. Confused, she quickly sat down, the soft chatter of students rang out.

        "Did you catch that? Do those two know each other?" A girl whispered. 

        "Probably know each other from the same strip club I imagine." A male snorted. Quiet laughs echoed from his words. 

        "This is Takamaki-san we're talking about." She went on.

        "For real," another voice cut in. "That side of the room is totally awful." 

        Ms. Kawakami clapped her hands together, cutting off any other conversation in the room. "Oh right! The volleyball rally's in two days. Everyone just changed classes. so make sure you use that time to get to know each other. Well then, let's get class started.." Looking around the room she hesitated. "Who's on duty today?" 

        The hurt student from earlier stood up. His voice void of emotion. "Everyone, please stand."

    

* * *

 

        Class went quicker then expected, just going over things that Taiyo had already heard before. Grabbing her bag she quickly walked outside the classroom, waiting as she watched students spilled out the classroom and into the halls. Seeing Akira pass by, she quickly grabbed his arm. A look of confusion settled on his face before realizing the person the hand belonged to. "We made it." Akira said, his mouth pulling into a smile. 

        "We made it." Taiyo repeated, pleased. Both of them quickly walked together, before a headache split through their skulls. Ms. Kawakami walked out of her class, concern etched onto her face. The room wavered from school to... Castle? 

        "Are you two okay?" Ms. Kawakami asked. 

        "We're.. Fine." Taiyo voiced. "Just a headache." Seemingly unconvinced, she nodded. 

        "Alright.. Also it seems that people are already talking about you... But I'm not the one who told them." Ms. Kawakami groaned, pressing her hand against her face. "I can't even catch a break... Why do I have to deal with this?" Lowering her hand she stared down the two of them. "You should head straight home" She added. "Sakura-san sounded pretty angry."

        Wincing, Taiyo nodded, not completely ready to face Sojiro's wrath just yet. "Oh, and one more thing. about Sakamoto-kun. Don't get involved-" Eye's catching glimpse of something, Kawakami turned to the right, glaring at Ryuji. "Speak of the devil. What do you want? I heard the police caught you cutting classes today."

        Ryuji rolled his eyes, mouth turned to a scowl. "Ugh, it was nothin'." He growled. 

        "And you haven't dyed your hair back to black either.." 

        Taiyo's eyes widened before speaking up. "Excuse me. Ms. Kawakami. I believe you don't have the right to tell someone what to do with their body, if they want it blonde they can have it blonde." She remarked, watching attentively as Ms. Kawakami flushed at the comment. 

        "I suppose.." She spoke. 

        Ryuji only grinned.

        Turning to Akira, he whispered something in his ear before taking off to the third floor. 

        Groaning she shook her head. "See? That's why I don't want you getting involved with him. Understood?" Turning away from the two, she walked away without a response. 

        "That was a mess." Taiyo commented. "Too many students were commenting about me, gave me the creeps." She admitted softly. Akira pat her head. 

        "Don't worry about them, they don't know you." He hummed. "I think you're great." 

        Taiyo laughed, "I suppose that's all that matters." She agreed. "So what did Sakamoto-kun want?" 

        Akira thought for a second before realization shown on his face. "He wanted to meet us at the rooftop. Although he didn't give a reason why." Nodding Taiyo turned to walk to the stairs, before realizing the conversation that was happening ahead of them. 

        "Why did you allow students like them to transfer here?" He pestered, unhappy with the answers he was receiving prior. "They've already started to associate with Sakamoto. A student with a criminal record, and the culprit of an assault case!" He started seething, grabbing the bridge of his nose. "At this rate, it'll be pointless how much I contribute to this school."

        The principle shook his head. "Now don't be like that..." He mused. "This school counts on you Kamoshida-kun. You are our star." Waving a hand in front of Kamoshida, stopping whatever words that were ready to flow out of his mouth. "Still, a steady build-up is necessary behind such brilliance as well." He concluded. 

        Kamoshida seemed to be defusing of all his anger before letting out a empty laugh. "...Your troubles never seem to end, do they. Principle Kobayakawa." Giving the principle a forced grin, he continued. "All right, I understand. I'll continue to do my best to answer your expectations of me." Kamoshida watched as the principle walked off, leaving him to wander upstairs. 

         Taiyo turned to Akira, seemingly annoyed. "I hate it when people talk about us like that." She grimaced. "Especially you! You're like, the biggest cocky sweetheart I know." She groaned. Akira rolled his eyes playfully. "And did you see the principle?! He looked like a humpty dumpty rip off!" She exclaimed, pouting. Akira snorted, a smile spreading across his face as he pushed her lightly, watching as Taiyo let out a small burst of giggles.  

        "Glad you feel better." He teased. "Let's head up to the rooftop to meet Sakamoto."  

        The two wandered up the stairs, playful banter being tossed between the two. Their chatter reaching to a close as they found themselves at the door of the rooftop.

        ' _It has a off limits sign posted up, but it looks like the door is unlocked.'_

        Pushing the door open, Taiyo peeked her head out, before opening it completely.

        "There you are." Ryuji sighed.

        "Here we are." Taiyo teased. Ryuji glanced at her, unsure. "Hey.. Sorry about earlier." She spoke. "When a lot of stuff happens at once, sometimes I just become really irritable and lash out. It's not your fault." She apologized. Her face flushing a light pink. 

        Ryuji grinned. "No problem, glad you don't hate me or somethin." He admitted. "Anyways, I'm sorry for calling you two up here like this. I bet Kawakami already told you stuff like 'don't get involved with him.' huh?" 

        "Would you be angry if we said yes?" Taiyo questioned. 

        "Nah, figured as much." Ryuji muttered. "Then again, we're all on the same boat. Heard you two got a criminal record, everyone in school's talkin' about it. No wonder you were so gutsy." Ryuji motioned the two to walk closer, Taiyo carefully sitting on top of one of the open desks, while Akira leaned against her and the desk. Taiyo's noises of complaint unheard to the other two. "...What was all that happened? You know, how we almost got killed in a castle.."

        The mood that was once upbeat suddenly darkened, as Akira and Taiyo turned to Ryuji. All ears.

        "It wasn't a dream right? You remember it too, yeah?" Ryuji asked.

        " _Yeah._ " They responded.

        Ryuji's face scrunched up in discontent. "Well, just 'cause we both remember it doesn't mean much though. I mean, even if it was a dream, you saved me from Kamoshida." Grinning he continued. "So yeah... Thanks you two."

        It seemed as though Ryuji's grin was contagious, because the two found themselves smiling as well.

        "Your welcome Ryuji." Taiyo beamed. Akira nodding after her. 

        "It was no problem." 

        "But man. The Kamoshida we saw there.. You prolly don't know about it, but there are some rumors about him.

        "Kamoshida..?" Akira asked. 

        "You know, the one we saw at the gates. The ripped one." Chuckling, Akira nodded. "That asshole who was so full of himself at the castle. No one says anything against him 'cause he's some medalist who took the volleyball team to nationalists. The way Kamoshida was king of that castle felt crazy real because of that..." Lost in thought, Taiyo nudged him softly causing him to shake his head. "...I wonder if we can go back to that castle again.." He mused. "Ugh, forget it. Must've all been a dream! It has to be!"

        "It wasn't a dream." Taiyo announced, pushing her hair away from her face she revealed the scabbed wound that was close to her ear. Akira's face pulled into a frown, remembering where he saw that.

        "When did that happen?" Ryuji questioned. 

        "Does it hurt?" He asked gently, pressing tracing the wound with his thumb. Her green eyes meeting his before looking away.

        "A bit." She admitted. "It's nothing to bad, it was easy to hide too. It happened when the guards chased after us, the shield had cut open my cheek." Taiyo placed her hand over Akira's, moving back down to his lap while she rearranged her hair back to its place. "I'll treat it once we get home." She reassured the both of them.

        Ryuji nodded, accepting her answer before standing up slowly. "Sorry to drag you both out here like this. That's all I have to say." Looking at the both of them he smiled. "You know, we might not be so different after all. I feel like we're going to get along just fine as 'troublemakers.' I'm Ryuji Sakamoto."

        "Taiyo Arai." Taiyo introduced.

        "Akira Kurusu." Akira followed up.

        "I'll come talk if I see you around, don't ignore me alright?" 

        Nodding, Ryuji gave them one last smirk.

        "It was good to talk to you Ryuji." Taiyo continued. "Stay safe." 

        "Will do, Seeya." 

        "Later." Akira called. 

        Turning to each other, Taiyo beamed at Akira. "Aren't we all smiley today." Taiyo declared.

        "Let's head home." Akira laughed. 

        Pushing herself off the desk, she trotted up to meet him, their conversations flowing between them as they walked home. Not even the whispers of other students could dampen their mood.


	9. Retracing Our Steps.

        Standing in front of the door to Leblanc, Taiyo let out a sigh. "I am not ready for the scolding I'm about to get." She admitted as she opened the door, Akira's chiming laugh heard behind her. Sojiro turned his head towards the door, realizing that the two he had taken in stood there. Placing his newspaper on the counter, he put a hand into his apron. His face unamused. "Hey, I got a interesting call from your school today. It's only your first day and you're already showing up hours late?" 

        "Sorry.." Akira apologized. 

        Adjusting his glasses, Sojiro continued. "And here I thought you two got up early this morning, look just behave yourselves okay? Your life is forfeit if anything happens. You understand the meaning of probation, right? 

        " _We do._ " They responded.

        Sojiro opened his mouth, seemingly ready to discipline them more before a phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket, a small glimpse of a smile tugged at his lips as he answered it. "Hey what's up?.." The two glanced at each other in confusion. "Yeah I just closed up shop. I'll be there in half a hour." Glancing at the two of them, his eyes narrowed. Covering his phone he asked. "Hey what are you two still standing around here for, go hurry to bed." Picking his phone back up as the two wandered upstairs. "No just some part-timers. Don't forget to lock the door and turn of the lights by the way." Throwing him a thumbs up, the two walked upstairs. Sojiro's words becoming soft as they reached their room.

 

* * *

 

        Sighing, Taiyo quickly threw off her cardigan, pulling out her phone and headset before putting them in her ears. "What are you listening to this time?" Akira asked, as he stumbled to bed, his legs exhausted from the day he just had. 

        "Lovely." She responded. He hummed in response, rolling over to her bed to sit next to her, motioning for the headphone.

       ([youtube.com/watch?v=4B9XMAbH-b0](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4B9XMAbH-b0))

        "Thought I found a way." She hummed softly. "Thought I found a way out." 

        The song went on, the two of them enjoying the time they spent together as their voices rang out softly in the small room. 

        "Isn't it lovely? All alone, heart made of glass my mind of stone." She sang softly, taking out her head piece as she reached for her bag, pulling out a disinfectant to clean her wound. 

        "Tear me to pieces, skin and bone," Akira went on, watching her fondly as she fumbled with her stuff. 

        "Hello, welcome home.." They finished. The song playing in the background as it slowly came to a finish.

        "You know Akira. I do love your voice." She stated as she popped open the cap, putting antibiotics on the cut. 

        Rolling his eyes he smiled. "You've told me." Rolling her eyes, Taiyo pouted.

        "Not enough." She countered, putting a band-aid over her cheek. "I'm going to change, turn off the lights and all that fun stuff, I'll be right back 'Kira" 

        Akira nodded, as he changed into a black shirt and sweatpants. Smirking as he heard Taiyo yelp downstairs. _'Clumsy, probably tripped over a chair or something.'_ He thought. 

        His thoughts were correct as he watched Taiyo grumble as she walked upstairs. "Did you trip like I thought you did?" Akira asked, the girl spilling out curses from her mouth. 

        "I hate that you're correct." Taiyo muttered, throwing him a hurt look. Akira nudged her with his shoulder. 

        "You love me." He said teasingly. As much as Akira loved teasing her, he couldn't help but cherish these moments as friends.

        "Sadly." She shot back.

        Taiyo quickly snatched her phone from Akira, ignoring his noises of complaint as she played a song and threw her phone under her pillow. The quiet music filling the room as they stared at the ceiling. 

        ' _I feel exhausted, maybe it's because of all that weird stuff that's been happening to us...'_ Akira thought, the music that was playing becoming background noise. His eyes closed. It was time to sleep.

 

* * *

 

        Yet, too soon for comfort. Akira felt his eyes snap back open, the cold hard bed of reality causing discomfort. He glanced up at the two wardens from before, watching as their expressions changed at his glare. "About time you two woke up." Caroline mocked. "On your feet inmate!" Sighing, he pressed his hand to his temple as he stood up, the rustling of noise to his left indicated that Taiyo had also woken up. 

        "Our master wishes to speak with you. It's for your own sake that you take his words to heart." Justine explained. 

        Justine and Caroline turned to look at their 'Master' who had a sinister smile lingering on his face. "First off, let us celebrate our reunion." Igor mused. "Oh...? You've awakened to your powers. And special ones at that. Your rehabilitation can finally begin." 

        "My powers?" Akira questioned. 

        "There is no need to understand it all for the time being. You will be training the power of Persona, which you have awaken to. Personas are, in other words, a "mask"-- armor of the heart when confronting  worldly matters. I have high expectations for you" He purred.

        "What do you mean?" Taiyo demanded.

        "There is no need to worry." Igor reassured. "You will learn when the time comes."

        Taiyo glanced worriedly at Akira, who's face seemed to be lost in thought. Although she hated that she couldn't get the answer out of him, there wasn't much she could do in the long run..

        "By the way." Igor's voice cut through her thoughts. "Have you come to appreciate the Metaverse Navigator? Using it will allow you to come and go between reality and palaces."

        "Metaverse Navigator?" 

        "I bestowed it to you as a means to train you as a thief." Igor explained.     

        "The Metaverse Navigator is a gift from our master! You better take care in using it, Inmate!" Caroline sneered.

        "Devote yourself to your training so that you may become a fine thief." Justine added.

        "It must be disheartening to make use of the Metaverse Navigator by yourselves. Should there be others who would prove beneficial to you, I will grant it to them as well. This is all for you to grow into a most excellent thief."

        Chimes were heard in the back of the room. Caroline turning back to both of them. 

        "Hmph, it's time. Go back and enjoy whatever rest you might have."

        Their vision swam, and the night was calm.

        

* * *

 

        Taiyo's eyes fluttered open, her red hair disheveled and thoughts a mess. Sitting up, she threw off her tan covers and grabbed her school uniform. After poking Akira awake, she head downstairs to do her usual routine. After a few minutes of contemplating on how to do her hair. Akira walked in, noticing her inner turmoil.  

        "Do it in a braid." Akira offered. "You don't do that often." 

        Thanking him, the two sat in silence as Akira brushed his teeth, Taiyo quickly pulling her hair into a braid. 

        "Alright, we're good. Crisis averted." Taiyo announced. 

        "That's good." Akira said absentmindedly, picking at a stray piece of hair. "We should head out now if we want to get there on time." 

        Agreeing, the two head out, pulling out their umbrellas and flipping the Leblanc sign to 'open.'

 

* * *

 

        Sitting on the subway, the two were once again cramped as students chatted with each other.

        "What was the conductor thinking, charging into the station top speed like that?" A student asked. 

        "Didn't you hear?" Another student gasped. "The guy's totally lost it! It's been happening a lot recently."

        "All these accidents are because people are suddenly losing their minds right?" 

        "Well, between the economy sucking and how depressing the news always is, it's not all that surprising."

 

* * *

 

        The two walked off the subway, whispers of other students following them as they hurried to school.

        "Did you see what people were saying on that one site..?" A student whispered as they passed. 

        "I think they're transfer students.. the people on the site were calling them criminals.." Another whisper. 

        Walking to school next to Akira, the rain was their only companion as the whispers of students continued.  Clutching her bag, Taiyo was relieved to see the school gates just ahead of them. 

        _'It seems that we both have made it to school safely. What about that castle though..'_

* * *

 

        Akira and Taiyo stared at the teacher, both of them unbelievably bored as Taiyo sketched small pictures on her post-it notes. They only half listened to the teacher as he explained the basics of his class. 

        "I'm the social studies teacher Mr. Ushimaru. I'll be teaching you the rules of society this year." He announced in a booming voice. "Hmph, you all look like you've been spoiled growing up. Before we learn society's rules, maybe I should start with the rules of being a decent human being." 

        Glancing around the class, his eyes stopped at Taiyo. "New girl."

        Snapping her eyes up at the teacher, she paused her small cat doodles. "Yes?"

        "The greek philosopher Plato divided the human soul into three parts. A soul composed of appetite, spirit and what else?" 

        'Is it guts..?' Taiyo thought. 'Wait I know!'

        "Logic." She answered. 

        He smirked, pleased. "Correct! So you knew that, huh? Plato's teacher, Socrates said that evil is born from ignorance. People who have been babied, taught that evil is due to individuality, that it can only become society's scum."

        The students around them started whispering.         

        "Wow she got it right..? Is she really a delinquent?" 

        "She seems like a whore.. But is she really serious about studying?" 

        Akira smirked, giving her a thumbs up which she returned. ' _Thank god for those weird study days me and Akira had.'_  She thought. 

        "Bizarre incidents have been occurring frequently. Those are but the action of such scum. We don't need crude people like that in our school. Understood?"

        Rolling her eyes, Taiyo sketched down what he said in her notebook. 

 

* * *

 

       School was over for the day, Akira and Taiyo just walked out of the classroom doors before they were stopped by the scene in front of them. "Hey Akira.." She whispered, gently pulling at his sleeve cuff. Akira looked at her curiously. "It's that girl that we saw in the car that one time." Akira nodded, the both of them listening on the conversation. 

       "Hey there, Takamaki." Kamoshida greeted happily. Pausing, Takamaki glanced at Kamoshida. She was obviously uncomfortable, Taiyo noted. "You want a ride home? Things have been pretty dangerous lately with all those accidents." 

       Takamaki shifted to look at the ground more then the teacher himself. "Sorry, I have a photoshoot today. It's for the summer issue, so I can't afford to miss it...

       He grimaced. "Hey now... Being a model's fine and dandy, but don't work your pretty little self to the bone." Takamaki frowned, guilt plastered on her face. "You mentioned you weren't feeling well, right? Something about appendicitis?"

        "Yes.. I keep planning to go to the hospital but I've been busy... Sorry to worry you." 

        Suddenly Taiyo felt worried, Takamaki should really get that checked out..        

        "You must be lonely too. I feel bad for keeping your best friend at practice so often. That's why I asked you out in the first place. Oh... And be careful around the new transfer students. They've got a criminal record after all. If something were to happen to you..."

        "...Thank you." She said quietly. "Please excuse me.."

        "Tch.." Kamoshida growled as he excused himself from the scene.

 

* * *

 

        Walking out the school, the two were stopped by Ryuji. "Yo." He greeted.

        "Hey Ryuji" She grinned. "It's nice seeing a familiar face today."

        "What's up?" Akira asked casually. 

        "I want to talk about that castle from yesterday." Ryuji stated. "How's your cut feelin'?" He asked.

        Taiyo winced. "It's alright, put a band aid and some antibiotics on it so we should be okay." She explained, pulling her braid back to reveal her band aid.

        Ryuji nodded. "I tried telling myself it was a dream, but after seeing your cut I just couldn't do it." He admitted. "I can't act like nothing happened. It's all connected to that bastard Kamoshida, after all."

        Akira nodded in agreement. "I want to know what's up with that place, a castle that appeared in place of our school? It doesn't seem likely, much less real."

        Ryuji continued. "I also want to find out what's up with that place, no matter what. And, y'know, you're the only person I can rely on for this stuff. So, you in?"

        "Sure, I'm in." Akira affirmed. "Taiyo?" 

        She pressed her fingertips against her cheek. Before looking up at the two of them with uncertainty flickering in her eyes. "I'm down."  

        Ryuji cracked a smile. "Ooh... Looks like I managed to talk some sense into you two. I think we should try to retrace our steps from yesterday. In the meantime, you're walking to the station right? Let's all go together. Lemme know if you if you see any weird buildings on the way."

        ' _Ryuji doesn't seem like such a bad guy, we should probably just go along with this.'_ Akira thought. He glanced at Taiyo, watching her grasp her cardigan nervously. ' _I should probably keep a eye on her, she practically had a panic attack last time we where down there.'_

        Following Ryuji's lead, the three head off to the station.


	10. Return to the Castle.

    "If a huge castle like that really exists, I'm sure we'll find it in no time." Ryuji mused. "When'd they build something like that though?" Taiyo and Akira shared a glance of equal confusion. When would they have time to build something like that though? Ryuji pointed his head ahead of them. "We walked that way from here, right?"

        "Maybe.." Akira spoke, unconvinced.

        "When you put it that way, I'm not so sure anymore." Ryuji grumbled. "All right, this way. Lemme know if you notice somethin'." 

        Nodding, the three pushed forwards.

 

* * *

 

        Stopping in front of the school, Taiyo glanced at the two boys expectantly. 

        "Huh..? We're at school." Ryuji wondered. "You two didn't see anything out of the ordinary along the way, right? I didn't see any castle either.."

        Exasperated Ryuji turned to Taiyo. "We must've made a wrong turn somewhere, let's try again."

        "Again..?" Akira hesitated. 

        "Don't worry, I won't mess up this time." He grinned. "Let's go."

        ' _Round two..'_ Taiyo thought bitterly. 

       

* * *

 

        Stopping in front of the school a second time, Taiyo grew impatient. "For real?" Ryuji groaned. "Is it smaller than we think it is? What do you think Akira?" 

        "Check your phone?" He offered.

        "Already did that, I didn't see anything like that around here... Wait.. Phone? That reminds me, Didn't you and Taiyo have a navigation app thingy on, back then?"

        "I dunno." Akira shrugged.

        While listening to them, Taiyo pulled out her phone, glancing at a small app that sparked red. The app from earlier.. It was kinda creepy the longer Taiyo watched it, so she pulled her attention back to the guys. 

        "-Y'know, didn't it say stuff like 'returned to the real world?' or something like that?" 

        "Ryuji." Taiyo called.

        Ryuji turned his attention to the female in question who held up her phone, a red eyeball flickering on her screen. Grabbing her phone, his eyes widened. "This is it!" He exclaimed excitedly. "I knew it- it IS a navigation app! It has your search history and everything!" Rolling her eyes Taiyo smiled at his excitement, although she wasn't excited to go into the place, she did have questions that had gone unanswered prior. "Oh man, I'm such a genius!" He grinned. "Let's try using it." 

        "To be fair, I don't know how." Taiyo said. 

        "Then I'll do it." Ryuji brushed off.

        Tapping his fingers against her screen, Ryuji flinched back once words were being projected on the screen. 

        "Kamoshida... Shujin Academy... Pervert... Castle..." It spoke robotically. "Beginning navigation."

        Ryuji pumped his fist. "There we go! Then we went in a certain direction and-"

        Ryuji was cut off as the world around the three distorted. Their vision was obscured by a almost purple tint. "Huh..? What the hell!" Ryuji exclaimed. The three huddled around the phone, watching as the red eye pulsated and twisted. Taiyo gasped, watching the world around them twist and turn, transforming into an entirely different world from the ones they were standing in.

        What had they gotten themselves into?

 

* * *

 

        The first thing that Taiyo noticed was a shifting feeling at the top of her head, touching a fingertip to it, she felt the soft fur of a.. ear? Before she could investigate further Ryuji gasped.

        "It's the castle from yesterday!" He spluttered. Running forwards he pressed his hand against the door of the castle. "We made it back.. That means what happened yesterday was real too.." He muttered turning back to them, his face scrunched up in thought. Stepping backwards, Ryuji's eyes widened. "Those clothes!"

        Akira glanced downwards, noticing his change in outfit. Curiously, she twirled around. It wasn't the outfit from the first time she was here, she noted as she brushed off her black one piece kimono. She had a white biker jacket thrown over it and clips that held her weapon hanging off of it. She wore red gloves like Akira and had white thigh high stockings with mid thigh black boots. Hanging off her kimono was a small red charm that dangled freely as she walked. Patting down her ears, she flinched at the sensitivity of them, she moved them around, listening to different parts of the castle. Turning her head around to look at her tail, she realized that it was still a snowy white that contrasted to her bright red hair. 

        "How come Taiyo's is different then yours Akira?" Ryuji asked. "You have the exact same one from last time, yet her's changed almost completely." 

        Akira could only shrug, his eyes lingering on Taiyo's new outfit. Taiyo glanced at him, her face flushing at the intensity of his gaze. Her face perking into a small smile as she watched him chuckle at her tail. 

        Ryuji yelled. "What's goin on here!? This makes no effin' sense at all..."

        "Hey!" A familiar voice called. Turning to the voices, Taiyo could make out Morgana's face behind a pillar. 

        "Morgana!" Taiyo grinned as he sprinted up to them. "I'm glad you're safe."

        Morgana gave her a brief smile before glaring at the two boys. "Stop making a commotion." He growled.

        Ryuji sneered. "Ah.. You!?" 

        Morgana tilted his head downwards. "The shadows started acting up, so I came here wondering what it could be.. To think you guys would come back to the entrance when you barely managed to escape."

        "What is this place?" Ryuji demanded. "...Is it the school?"

        "That's right." Morgana answered.

        "But it's a castle!" He argued.

        Morgana rolled his eyes. "This castle IS the school. But only to this castles ruler."

        Holding a hand to his head Ryuji thought back. "The castles ruler...?"

        "I think you called him Kamoshida..?" Morgana asked, looking at Taiyo expectantly. Once she nodded, he continued. "It's how his distorted heart views the school." 

        Ryuji's face scrunched up. "Kamoshida... Distorted..?" Akira and Ryuji shared a equal look of confusion before Ryuji slammed his foot into the ground. "Explain it in a way that makes sense!" Narrowing his eyes Morgana sighed.

        "I shouldn't have expected a moron to understand." 

        "What did you say?" Ryuji snarled. 

        Cutting their conversation short, screams were heard from inside the castle. 

        "What was that!?" Ryuji yelped. 

        "It must be the slaves captive here." Morgana spoke thoughtfully. 

       "For real?!" Ryuji yelled, as the screams grew louder in continuation. "Oh shit... It's for real. We saw other guys held captive here yesterday.. I'm pretty sure they're from our school..."

        "Most likely on Kamoshida's orders. It's nothing out of the ordinary; it's like that here everyday. What's more, is that you three escaped yesterday. He must've lost his temper quite a bit."

        Ryuji clenched his fist. "That son of a bitch!" 

        "Ryuji..?" Morgana asked worriedly. 

        "..This is bullshit!" He raged, slamming his body against the door. "Do you hear me Kamoshida!?" He screamed. 

        "Ryuji!" Taiyo yelled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "You're just going to get yourself hurt." She persuaded. "Don't injure yourself because of that asshole." Ryuji glanced down at the girl in surprise before sighing. Prying her off him, he walked back angrily.

        "Tch.."

        "Doing that wouldn't have opened the doors either." Morgana admitted. "Still it seems you have your reasons."

        "Hey Monamona." Ryuji called.

        "It's Morgana." Morgana corrected angrily. 

        "Do you know where those voices are coming from?" He urged. 

        "You... Want me to take you to them?" Morgana questioned worriedly. Watching Ryuji's expectant reaction he sighed. "Well I guess I could guide you there, but only if Taiyo and Akira come as well."

        Akira glanced at Taiyo in concern before watching her eyes light up with determination, a smirk playing at his lips. 

        " _ **Let's go.**_ "


	11. To the Training Halls.

        Ryuji's eyes widened before a grin swept onto his face. "For real? Thanks guys."

        Morgana smoothed out his bandanna before nodding. "All right! Let's do this, follow me." 

        The three followed Morgana before they reached the ventilation shaft from earlier. "This is our infiltration point." Morgana explained, gauging each reaction.

        "Isn't this where we escaped outta last time?" Ryuji inquired. 

        "That's right." Morgana grinned. "Not barging in through the entrance is one of the basics of phantom thievery" 

        "How're we supposed to know about that stuff.." Ryuji frowned. 

        "When you're breaking into something, you don't want to cause a scene by going through the front.  Sneaking around and finding new ways to get somewhere is basically in any action movie." Taiyo explained. 

        "I'm glad you got it Taiyo, anyways I'll teach you all as we go. Come on! Follow me."

        Morgana ran ahead, leaving the three to their own devices. Ryuji let out a sigh. "So uh... Sorry for draggin' you both into this. But I can't forgive that bastard Kamoshida doin' whatever he wants!" He ranted. "Really though, thanks for comin' along. I owe you both big time." 

        "It's really no problem for me. I'm glad you trust us to help you with something like this Ryuji." Taiyo beamed. "You don't owe me anything. Just stay safe alright?" Ryuji's face flushed slightly, not expecting the words before Taiyo turned around. "Let's go guys."

        Akira nodded at her, as she rushed through the ventilation shaft. The two glancing at each other before they jumped in as well.

 

* * *

 

        After catching up to Morgana, Ryuji glanced around worriedly. "Man, this place is as creepy as ever." 

        "Mh-hm. Now make sure you do exactly as I say, all right? This way!" The three nodded, following Morgana as he them through the corridors and back to the front area. 

        "Hey... We went by here when we came in the front.." Ryuji was cut off as the entire room distorted back to the school, the lights shimmering and shaking. "What the...!? I was seein' double or something just now..! Was that Shujin?!" He asked, eyes boring into Morgana.

        "I've told you before. This place is your school. Regardless, we don't have time to stand around. Who knows when a Shadow will pop up. Come on, this way!" Breaking off into a sprint, the three followed Morgana closely as they reached the other corridor. 

        All of them stopped at a open stair case, the four racing downstairs as Morgana led the fray. The twists and turns suddenly coming to a close when Morgana stopped in front of a gateway that shielded them from a guards sight. 

        "Darn I had a feeling there would be guards here." Morgana moaned unhappily. "It looks like we won't be able to avoid conflict from this point forward."

        "F-for real?" 

        "Listen up, I'll just teach you the basics of battle right now. You better all remember this." Morgana warned. "As a rule of thumb, try to ambush as many targets as you can. Attack them from behind as much as possible. You need to rip off their masks to momentarily break the control the Palace ruler has over them. If you succeed, the enemy will be caught off guard, allowing us to jump in for a preemptive attack." 

        Taiyo and Akira nodded, taking in all the information Morgana was giving them, meanwhile Ryuji smirked. "So we wanna ambush 'em and go for the first strike... Alright! I got it!

        Morgana raised an eyebrow. "Uh, you know you're just going to watch right? You cant use a Persona.. Anyways let's go!"

        Taiyo glanced at Akira before grinning. "Can I go first?" She asked. Nodding, he watched with growing interest about Taiyo's spark of confidence.  Standing up, Taiyo waited for the guard to turn around, her tail swishing around in anticipation. Finally, as he turned around she sprinted towards him, jumping up onto the guards shoulders and prying the mask off the soldier, watching as flailed around in surprise before collapsing in on itself. Jumping backwards, she watched as the figure transformed into a pumpkin head. 

        "Nice work Tai." Akira praised as he rushed up to meet her. His face twisting into a smirk as he watched her tail swished around happily. 

        "Thanks 'Kira." She thanked, her entire body buzzing with excitement.

        "Now's our time to strike!" Morgana called. 

        "Let's go." Akira called, his persona flickering behind him as he cleaved into his target. 

        Grabbing her rod, she felt the warmth of flames as it transformed it into a scythe. It was light weight and easy to handle, red inscriptions tracing the outside blade. Nodding to herself, she took her weapon and used it to cut off the head of the pumpkin. It's body disintegrating into a mixture of black and red shadows. 

        "Yeah!" Morgana cheered. "Victory!" 

        Ryuji had quickly caught up with him, and Taiyo could swear she saw stars in his eyes. "Man that was so cool!" He exclaimed. 

        Taiyo hummed, feeling the scythe turn back into a rod. "All of this Persona stuff is honestly giving me a lot of confidence." She admitted. "It's almost fun." 

        Akira chuckled, ruffling her messy hair as he turned to Morgana. "Okay, let's go." Nodding Morgana agreed, leading them off to the bridge they had crossed the day before. Stopping in front of one of the cells, Ryuji skid to a stop.

        "Why ain't anyone here?" Ryuji wondered aloud. "Dammit! There were people here before! Where'd they go?" 

        "Quiet down!" Morgana hissed. 

        "Oh yeah, there were more of 'em further in too..!" 

        Leaving the three of them behind, Ryuji sprinted ahead. Morgana placing a paw to his head. "They might've been transferred already.." He groaned. As Ryuji ran back Taiyo grabbed his arm and pulled him close. Looking to her in confusion, Taiyo put a finger to his lips, her wolf ears pricked and swiveled around the area. "I hear footsteps." She muttered. "Tons of them." 

        Morgana narrowed his eyes in response. "It would be a problem if they discovered us now..." Pointing to the room behind him he continued. "Hey, let's head into that room. We should be able to hide in there until they leave."

        Leaving no room for disagreement, Morgana pushed the doors open as the three of them followed in. Taiyo taking a seat at one of the open chairs in the area, Morgana opted for the desk. "The shadow's won't come in here."

        Ryuji panted, gasping for breath before he spoke, his face red. "How- How can you tell?" 

        "There's a lack of distortion here." Morgana explained. "Meaning the rulers control over this area is weak." As he spoke, the room shifted into a classroom, showing figments of reality before reverting to the castle setting.

        "Is this a classroom...!?

        "Now do you understand? This place is another reality that the ruler's heart projects."

        Shaking his head, Ryuji's face morphed into one of confusion. "This is Kamoshida's reality? Shit makes no sense at all!" He exclaimed angrily.

        "One could say it's a world in which ones distorted desires have materialized. I call such a place, a 'palace.'" Morgana told the three. 

        "A Palace...?"

        "This is happening because he thinks the school is his own castle." 

        "So, it became like this 'cause he just thought of it like that?!" Ryuji laughed bitterly. "That son of a bitch!"        

        "You must really hate that Kamoshida guy." Morgana puzzled. 

        "Hate doesn't even cover how I feel. Everything is that assholes fault!" He snared accusingly.

        "I don't know what happened between you two, but don't let your emotions get the better of you. His lackeys are everywhere inside. However... You're curious about your outfits, aren't you?"

        "Yeah. I'm curious as hell about it too." Ryuji said, eyeing both of their outfits.

        "That's also because of this world." Morgana added.

        "More stuff that makes no sense." Ryuji sighed. 

        "Anything distorts according to how how a ruler pleases within their palace. A school can turn into a castle like this after all. In order to prevent such distortions, one must hold a powerful will of rebellion. Your appearance is a manifestation of that. It's the image of rebellion you hold within."

        Nodding to herself, Taiyo placed a hand on her staff. The cold surface of it seeming more real then anything in the room. All of this was a lot to take in. It was all new and exciting, but at the same time it scared her, this wasn't a game. It was a life and death situation they were in. Pulling her attention back up to the others, her green eyes met Akira's, his cold and calculating stare melting once he met Taiyo's into one of concern. Before he could say anything, Morgana cut them all of. 

        "I'm a human-- an honest-to-god human!" Morgana fumed.

        Blinking, Taiyo opened her mouth hesistantly. "I'm sorry, I blanked out for a second, what are we talking about?" 

        Ryuji grumbled as he kicked around a rock on the floor. "I was more curious on what Morgana was then your clothing choices." Rolling his eyes he continued. "Then he started babbling about being a human. He's obviously more like a cat."

        Flinching, Morgana looked away. His face pained. "This is, well... It's because I lost my true form... I think."

        "You think..?" Ryuji questioned. 

        "Did you lose your memories Morgana?" Taiyo asked curiously. 

        He nodded. "But I do know how to regain my true form. The reason I snuck in here was for preliminary investigation of those means. Well, I ended up getting caught though.." He mumbled glumly. Stomping his foot into the desk, his face lit up with anger. "Besides! I've been tortured by Kamoshida too! I'm going to make him pay for sure."

        "What is this, a comic book? This is seriously crazy.." 

        "If we're going to keep going, we should hurry along." Morgana advised. "I'll be counting on both your skills this time too. Got it?"

        "Don't worry, I'm not going to force it all on you. I thought it might help, so..." Pulling out a model gun, Akira's eyes widened at the realistic sleek it had. It looked practically an actual gun. "I brought this just in case! It's a model gun though, so it only makes sounds."

        "That's a toy!" Morgana complained.

        "But it looks totally real, so it'll atleast fake 'em out! And I brought some medicine too. You know what they say: "Providin' is pre... something." Huh? Huh?"

        Biting back a smile, Taiyo almost laughed at the child like glee on his face. He looked so excited, she could hardly say no.

        "So you were planning this from the start..." Morgana sighed. "Well fine. If you're ready to go, we'll resume our infiltration."

        Pocketing the meds. Akira gave him a nod of approval as he accepted Ryuji's gifts. 

        "Now then, there are probably still soldiers making their rounds outside. Let's use this time to sort through our current situation."

        After a brief chat with everyone, Taiyo turned to the door. "There are soldiers outside." She murmured, her words catching the attention of the other three. The three ended their small chatter, meeting up to listen through the door. 

        "Hm, I just heard something move over there, guess it was just my imagination." 

        "And what of the slaves?" 

        "They're all in the training hall by now. I'd assume they're screaming in pain by now." 

        Ryuji glared at the door, his knuckles whitening.

        "Very well. By the way, I heard we may still have intruders around. Stay on your guard."

        The footsteps quickly separated, leaving the four to their thoughts. 

        "Did you hear that?" Morgana inquired as Akira opened the door. The four stepping outside.

        "They said trainin' hall right?" 

        "I think that's just a little further ahead, let's go!" 

        Akira quickly stepped up to take the lead, the three on his trail as they quickly skidded to a stop. 

        "Shoot. There's a guard on duty here... The way to the training hall should be just past those bars.." Morgana grumbled with an irritated glare.

        "So... What're we gonna do? Fight it?"

        "Seems so. Just don't let it notice you beforehand... If it does, the palace's security level will rise." 

        "A-And what do we do if that happens?" Ryuji shuddered. "Run away?"

        "Well, the security level will go back down if we can beat more enemies without getting noticed."

        "That sounds, uh... complicated." 

        "Basically, if the enemies notice us, everyone will be on high alert. However if we can take out enemies before they notice us, we should be okay." Taiyo explained. 

        Morgana nodded, a pleased grin resting on his face. "Exactly. Understanding this is crucial to palace infiltration." 

        Tilting her head, she nodded towards the guard who seemed completely oblivious to their arrival. "Your turn 'Kira." 

        Throwing her a thumbs up, he pressed himself into the side of the wall creeping closer until he was in range. Smirking he quickly reenacted the motions Taiyo had used earlier. Ripping off the mask, he quickly jumped backwards as his allies quickly capitalized on the target. 

        The soldier quickly morphed and twisted into two different freakish turnips, Taiyo grimacing at the cold laughs that emitted from them. 

        "Now's our chance to strike! Go!" Morgana yelled.

        "Persona!" Akira yelled, watching as the ground erupted with dark magic, dealing close to half the enemy's health. 

        "Let's go." Taiyo barked. Coiling bless magic in her palm, she finished off the rest of her enemy. 

        "Come forth! My other self!" Morgana ordered, his gust of wind dealing a good chunk of health to the other enemy. 

        Flipping around, the shadow dug its leg into Taiyo's gut, the unexpected attack causing her to stumble back in pain.       

        "Persona!" Akira yelled once more as he cleaved into the target.

        "Let's end this." Taiyo snarled. "Bufu." Ice shards quickly snapped and dug into the shadow's skin, causing it to collapse into itself.

        "A spectacular victory!" Morgana cheered. "Are you feeling alright Taiyo?" 

        Taiyo nodded, it was uncomfortable to move around and only a dull pain lingered. But that was the worst that it caused.

        Sighing in relief, Morgana gave her a relieved smile. 

        "This way then." Making a quick turn to the left, Akira pulled on the handle keeping the gate to the training halls closed. "It's a little further out. Make sure you watch out for any guards on the way." Morgana advised. 

        Making a sharp turn to the right, the four trekked forwards.

        "Akira!" Taiyo hissed, grabbing the cuff of sleeve. Akira let out a small yelp of surprise as he was pulled back into the girl, his eyes meeting her's curiously. Taiyo's ears twitched as she pointed a finger to the open hall to the left. "Guards." Akira threw her a thankful smile before etching closer to the edge of the wall, listening intently.

        "Hey have you seen anyone who looks like an intruder?" 

        "No, no one yet.."

        "Shoot... I had a feeling there would be a lot of enemies. It'd be impossible to dodge them all..."

        "Then what do we do? Should we try and take 'em down like before?" Ryuji pondered. 

        "It's not that simple." Morgana chided. "We still have a long way to go, so we should be conserving energy." 

        "I-I see... Sorry." Ryuji muttered. "Dammit, I wish I could fight.. I'd be at least be able to help a little bit.. But all I got is this toy from earlier.. I'm such a loser.." 

        "Don't say that Ryuji." Taiyo said crossly. "You're not a loser, we're doing this because we want to help you, not because we want you to put yourself down." Pressing her hand against his cheek she grinned cheerfully. "You're doing enough by cheering us on." Face flushing, Ryuji gave her a sheepish smile at her praise. 

        "By the way Ryuji.. Did you mean that gun?" Morgana asked, nodding towards his hand, the toy gun laying limply in it.

        "Yeah... It looks real 'n all, but it doesn't shoot anything." 

        Morgana's eyes lit up deviously. "I see... Well there is a way.. Okay! We'll use that to take down the enemies." 

        "What!? Were you even listening to me? It don't even shoot pellets!" 

        "Don't worry, I'm sure this will work. Attack away Akira! Taiyo!"

        "Leave it to me." Akira acknowledged. 

        "Wait, dude! I keep saying it's not going to fire anything!" 

        Tumbling forwards, Akira quickly slashed at the soldier with his weapon, the soldier quickly dissipating into a fairy and flower creature. 

        Pulling out the gun he quickly shot at the fairy, efficiently and effectively knocking it down.  Shooting at the other one, he quickly realized that it wouldn't be knocked down and pocketed the gun. 

        "How about that? Surprised?" Morgana said enthusiastically. "Be mindful of much ammo you have left." The two nodded. 

        "I have an idea!" Taiyo called, grabbing her staff as it was engulfed in flames. "Akira follow up!" 

        Sprinting forwards, Taiyo quickly jumped on the flower soldier's shoulders. Her scythe meeting it's back threateningly. Akira nodded, pulling out his gun to carefully shoot it as Taiyo quickly maneuvered onto the back of the shadow while it writhed in pain. Pulling back on her scythe, it cut the enemy in half, its body dissolving into shadows. 

        "How did you know how to do that?!" Morgana exclaimed. 

        Akira met Taiyo's eyes with a grin. "Usually whenever she asks me to do anything she just wants me to distract someone, I just assumed that's also what she wanted now."

        "Thanks 'Kira." She beamed. 

        "Alright.. I'll show you my weapon now." Morgana called. 

        Pulling out a slingshot, he finished off what was left of the small fairy. Ending the battle.

 

* * *

 

_Akira and Taiyo leveled up!_

_Akira: Level 4_

_Taiyo: Level 4_

 

* * *

 

 _"_ Woah! Did that toy gun just shoot real freakin bullets?!" Shock showing on Ryuji's face. 

        "This is a cognitive world. As long as our opponents sees it as real, it becomes such. It's a good thing it's realistic looking."

        "...I don't get it."

        "I wasn't expecting someone with your brains to understand. How about you two, did you get what I said?" 

        "It's simple logic." Akira answered for the two of them.

        "Heh, just as I was expecting." 

        "Wait, if it's better havin' something realistic, why do you have that slingshot!?" Ryuji countered. "And it was just as strong as a goddamn gun! What about your whole cognitive whatever?" 

        Morgana sweat, his eyes averting from Ryuji as he played with his slingshot. "W-well, um.." He sighed. "Fine, you can chose to understand it however you want." 

        Taiyo giggled at the scene, their playful fighting was amusing to the girl.

        "Oh by the way, we should decide how we divvy up our roles in battle from now on." 

        "He totally dodged my question.." Ryuji sighed. 

        "As you can see, there are quite a lot of enemies. It'll be important to coordinate our moves as well." 

        "I can keep providing intel for us, but you should decide how we fight Akira." 

        "Whaddya mean by "how we fight"?"

        "Basically, what we do in battle. He can order us directly, or let us decide what we do."

        Agreeing, the four of them continued forwards. The cold halls unwelcoming to the newcomers. 

        "Up ahead." Taiyo whispered. "Just one." 

        Pressing his body against the wall, he motioned for Taiyo to run ahead. "Go for it." 

        Laying low, she slipped behind boxes as the guard did his routine. The moment he was turned away she rushed and ripped the mask off.

        "All right! The first move is ours!" Morgana cheered. 

        Pulling out the gun he quickly knocked both of them down, the pumpkins staring helplessly at the three of them. 

        "Nice, the enemy is down!" Morgana congratulated. "Great job Akira."

        "Let's go." Akira commanded, his persona quickly forming behind him. "There." Calling out his attack, he cleaved into the target. The damage completely wiping out the shadow.

        "Okay! Scratch one enemy."

        "I call upon you!" Taiyo barked. Her hand coiling with familiar bless magic. Throwing her hand in front of her she watched her spell dig into the pumpkin, causing it to groan in pain.

        "Zorro! Show your might!" 

        Casting his wind magic, he quickly finished off what was left of the enemy, ending the battle. 

* * *

 

         _Morgana leveled up!_

_Morgana: Level 4_

 

* * *

 


End file.
